A Helping Hand
by MusicLuver22
Summary: Jessica and her daughter had nothing until she met a certain wrestler JeffxOC
1. Chapter 1

A Helping Hand

Matt and Jeff Hardy were driving home from their tour. They were driving for awhile until Jeff broke the silence and said "I'm getting kind of hungry let's go to the diner down the street." "Okay." Matt said. So they pulled into a parking space and walked in.

- In the diner

It was a slow day in the diner and things were very dull. One young waitress was about to collapse. A younger waitress who was her daughter went over to see if she was okay. The younger waitress said "Hey mom, are you okay you seem down." Her mother said "I'm fine Marisa its just I'm not felling to well that's all". Marisa said "well feel better mom you know what I'm going to take the next customer for you okay." Her mom "no honey don't do that." "I want to." Marisa said "ill even get the people that just walked in you just sit here." Marisa walked away to serve the next customer, she didn't know that what she was about to do change their lives forever.

**Sorry first chapter is short**

**My very first story so spare me **

**But don't forget to review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Jeff's Pov:

Matt and I were sitting at a table waiting for our waiter.

When she came i was surprised because she looked no older than 16.  
What really popped into my head is why is a teenage girl working is a diner at 1:00 on a Wednesday

"Can I take your order"

She said that interupted my thoughts.

"I'll just have a hamburger with a coke." Matt Said

"I'll have the same thing." I said

"Alright I'll have your order out in a sec."

With That she left.  
Before she gave our order to the chiefs i saw her check on a beautiful waiteress, who was leaning over the counter rubbing her temples  
She looked no older than 31, she beautiful brown hair that went a little past her shoulder blades and brown eyes to match.  
she looked to be about 5'6 and a beautiful frame. It's kind of strange the 16 year old looked just like her except her eyes were  
green and she was about 5'3. The only thing i know is the older waiteress is really hot. I'm going to see if i can talk to her.

"Here's your order." the younger waitress said.

She also stopped me from talking to the waitress but i will try again

**Like i said tell me what you thing**

**just don't say it sucks just say it's bad if it does =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**BTW Jessica iz Marisa's Mom okay**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"OMG!" Marisa Exclaimed. "I can't believe I Just served lunch to Jeff Hardy. AHHHHHHHHH!"

"You seem Happy." Jessica said.

"Mom are you kidding me he is one of my favorite wrestlers and he's beyond hot."

"He is cute."

"And he was totally checking you out today I saw staring at you more than once and I'm not lieing."

"No he wasn't I'm not pretty anymore for guys to do that."

"Mom you're hot too, I mean your tall, skinny, gorgeous face, and hair to die for."

"Really you think so."

"Mom I know so, just because you had me doesn't mean your not hot, I see guys checking you out all the time."

"Until they find out i have a child then they blow me off"

"Yea that makes me feel better."

"Honey you know what i meant." Jessica reasoned "You know i would never pick a guy over you."

"Mom i was just kidding, God you take things way to seriously."

"Hey!" Jessica yelled. Then she thru a pillow at Marisa.

Then after that it was a full blown pillow fight.

With Matt and Jeff Hardyxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"God i cant stop thinking about that hot waitress." Jeff exclaimed.

"Dude she was no older than 16." Matt said

"I'm talking about the one she was talking to."

"Oh yea she is hot, Hot for you i mean." Matt caught himself after Jeff gave him a nasty glare.

"Yea I'm going to talk to her tomorrow if I don't chicken out first."

"Dude whats with you lately, ever since you and Beth broke up you totally lost your game."

"I did not." Matt shot him the 'I'm-not-believing-you-for-one-second' look.

"okay maybe i did." Jeff caved.

"But dude i went out with her for like 9 years (i made that number up) and she dumps me for no reason."

"Well with that a side I'mjust glade that you got your game back, and I'm guessing we're going back to the diner tomorrow."

"Most definitely." Jeff said with a grin


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews =)**

**Normal Pov:**

Jessica and Marisa worked into work just like the day before except today was really busy.

People were walking in and out of the diner like it was gonna close tomorrow that's how busy it was.

Marisa and Jessica groaned of how hard they would have to work today, but on the bright side the harder they worked the more they got paid.

Then Marisa realized why it was so busy. Over in the corner was Jeff Hardy!

"Mom!" Marisa said excitedly, "Look in the corner he's back."

"He is!" Jessica said just as excited.

"Not only that no one is serving him, you should totally serve him."

"Really should I."

"YES!"

"OK OK I'm going."

With Jessica left to going serve Jeff Hardy. She acted like he was just another ordinary customerwhich was really hard but she was able to do it. Jessica and her daughter Marisa would watch wrestling every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. Especially on Fridays since Jeff Hardy was both Marisa's and Jessica's Favorite.

Jessica never really caught a break in the world. When Jessica was 16 she was at a party with her boyfriend of two years. She got real wasted  
they both did, they went into a bedroom and got busy (if you know what i mean). When she woke up she obviously didn't remember a thing but  
when she saw her boyfriend next to her she thought nothing of it. After a few weeks she started to feel weird she thought back to that night and bought a test. When it came out positive her world fell a part, especially when she told her boyfriend and he told her to abort. When she told him no he broke up with her leaving her pregnant and alone. She became known as the school screw up and her parents threw her out of her house well her dad did after a few months her mom came for her and supported her. After high school Jessica dropped out of school cause she couldn't juggle school and a child even with her moms help. So she got a job as a waitress at the diner ever since. Since then shes been promoted to manager/waitress.

After working for the diner for so long Jessica earned enough money to enroll Marisa in school. Everything was great Marisa was a straight A student, head cheerleader, and student body president, and a perfect boyfriend (well for her). Life was perfect for Marisa until a school shooting changed her whole life. Not only did Marisa get shot her self so did her boyfriend and most of her friends. Her boyfriend died and so did two of her friends. Her school is still not open, that's she works with her mom at the diner. To spend her free time and to help with money.

"Hello I'm Jessica and I'll be your server today what kind of drink would you like to start off with." Jessica said to Jeff Hardy.

"Hello Jessica i would like to start off with orange juice for now." Jeff said.

"No prob it'll be herein two seconds." Jessica said.

When Jessica turned around she saw a waitress not paying attention again (this waitress never pays attention and she is on probation) and threw food all over Marisa and they both fell down hard. Marisa fell against the point of the counter and the waitress fell on her side. Jessica just stood there with her mouth almost hitting the floor.

"Marisa!" Jessica shouted. "Are you OK."

"yea i'm fine." Marisa choked out while trying to breath at the same time.

"Here let me help you up." said someone with a southern drawl.

Marisa looked and so Jeff Hardy helping her up she wanted to scream out of excitement but managed to not.

"Thank you for helping her up Jeff do you think you can get her some water." Jessica said.

"sure." He said.

When he was gone Jessica started to yell at the waitress Ashley.

"Ashley how many times do i have to tell you to pay attention this is your third strike and i told you you were on probation and what do you do you do exactly that. Except this time someone is hurt and that someone is my daughter who BTW can barely breath right now, now give me a good reason why i shouldn't fire you right now."

"I'm so sorry i really need this job i completely broke honestly." Ashley begged

"Fine but this is your very last warning." Jessica gave in.

She then walked off to check on Marisa. She was sitting down getting her breath she looked a lot better.

"Mom you didn't have to do that." Marisa said.

"Do what?"

"Yell at Ashley, I could've done that."

"Yea but i'm her boss."

"Whatever."

"Hey where's Jeff."

"Right behind you." He said

Jessica screamed with fright.

"Sorry." Jeff apologized

"No its OK just not a fan of people popping out of no where."

"Oh and thanks for helping Marisa."

"No prob." Jeff said "well i should better get going."

"oh OK bye come again if you want."

"I think i might." Jeff said "you know what give me a call sometime."

Jeff handed her his number which obviously accepted.

"I will."

"cool." With that he left.

"you are going to give him a call right?" Marisa asked.

"Of course."

**So wat do u think and i hope this sheds some light on Marisa's and Jessica's history **

**Remember review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks For The Reviews again =D**

"MOM!" Marisa yelled. "Jeff Hardy the Jeff Hardy gave you his number do you know how big this is."

"Honestly Marisa do you think i don't know than and hush up i'm calling him right now."

"Put it on speaker."

"OK"

Jessica hit the speaker button and the phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Ello." A guy with a southern drawl said.

"Hey Jeff it's Jessica."

"Hey Jess whats going on girl."

"Nothing much you said to call and i did."

"Yea so the main reason i wanted you to call is..." There was a pause

"Jeff, Jeff you still there." Jessica worried

"Yea so like i said i the main reason i wanted you to call is... so i can ask you out." Jeff hesitated.

"Oh um... yea sure of course I'll go out with you."

"Cool so I'll pick you up at 8 tonight."

"yea sure see you then."

"yea see you then."

They hung up.

Jessica was in shock.

"MOM, Jeff Hardy asked you out and is pick you up in in an hour and a half you better get ready." Marisa said.

"you're right Hun I'll be down soon and then you'll see if i look good."

With that she went up stairs to get ready. She went through her whole closet until she found the perfect outfit. A black mini skirt that went down to a little bit shorter than mid thigh, and a dark pink shirt that showed enough stomach so you could see her belly-button piercing and a little bit of her tattoo on her back (Marisa has the same piercing and tattoo but different design and see my profile for the designs). Jessica then went down stairs so Marisa could see her outfit.

"WOW mom you look hot Jeff will be all over you."

"Really you don't think it's too much."

"Hell no any way put some make-up on and earrings and change your navel piercing to like blue or pink."

"OK thanks."

Jessica went back up stairs and but on black mascara and eyeliner and a pink eyeshadow and clear lip gloss. She put on sliver hoops and changed her belly-button ring to a cute blue that goes with the outfit. She was still primping when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Marisa shouted.

Marisa opened the door to only see Jeff Hardy in the door way.

"Hey Jeff come in my mom will be down in a moment."

"Thanks and by the way how are you feelin you still looked a little wiped out when i left."

"Much better thanks to you."

"Cool."

"Hey you want something to drink anything at all and yes we do have beer."

He chuckled.

"Nah i'll just have water."

"Ok"

Marisa went to get the water when she bent down Jeff saw her tattoo(again see profile to see designs) Jeff again chuckled to himself.

"Whats so funny?" Marisa asked.

"No its nuthin."

"Ok."

"Jeff?" someone said.

Jeff turned around and saw Jessica in a really hot outfit.

"Wow Jess you look... wow." Jeff studdered. _'wow she looks so hot'_

"Thanks Jeff."

Before they left Marisa pulled Jessica a side.

"You will tell me every detail right."

"Of course."

Then the left.

**Sorry if it droned on but next chapter is the date and there may or may not be romance you just have to read and find out**

**Remember review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**here's the Big and i mean BIG date**

**Jessica's Pov**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We were driving in his car for a while when i asked.

"Hey Jeff where are we going exactly."

"Its a surprise." He said

He parked by a hill at and i have no idea what he is doing.

"OK we're here get out and follow me." He demanded playfully.

We got out and then he told me to close my eyes and i did. He led me up the mountain until he told me to stop.

"Open your eyes." I heard him say

I did what i was told and i saw the most beautiful thing ever. I saw the city with all the lights lit up and when i looked up i saw all the stars beautifully aligned.

"Oh My God Jeff this is beautiful." I said in awe.

"I hoped you would like this." He said

We sat there for a while in silence but not an awkward silence but a romantic silence.

**Normal Pov**

They sat there silence until Jessica said.

"So what made you wanna go out with me?"

"Well for starters i think you're smart, beautiful, and sweet."

"And you can tell that by what 30 minutes."

"I knew everything by looking into your eyes."

"You're pretty corny you know that."

"I don't know is it working."

"Yes" Jessica then kissed him on the cheek. then blushed

"OK i have another question?"

"Are you just gonna ask questions all night." Jeff joked

"No this is the last one."

"OK shoot."

"Why did you ask me out knowing i had a child." She paused, "Most guys just bail out once they see her."

"Well i wanted to be different, look when i found out she was your daughter i figured it was tough for both of you. I work with guys that are single parents and it's tough for them, and when they meet people that really like them they run away when they find out they have kids, and I'm not gonna run away cause i really like you and i hope you feel the same way."

Jessica had tears in her eyes after what he said.

"Jeff that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Jessica let a tear slide down her face. Jeff wiped it away with his thumb.

They stayed frozen like that for a few moments with Jeff's hand still on her face, with them both lost inn each others eyes. They closed their eyes leaned in and...

**Haha cliffhanger btw don't hate you'll find out what happens in next chapter.**

**Review =D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright here's what happens**

**Oh and **_This is Marisa._

They don't know when it happened they don't even know how it happened, all they know is that they are in each others arms kissing. Unfortunately breathing was a must so they had to break apart no matter hoe much they didn't want to.

"Wow." Jessica said while gasping for breath.

"wow is correct." Jeff said.

"Hey getting kind of hungry do you want something to eat?" Jeff asked

"That would be nice, what did you have in mind."

"I know a great restaurant not to far from here."

"Let me guess it's a surprise."

"You guessed it."

When they got into the car they decided to put music for the rest of the night.

When they were in the car Jessica's phone started ringing it was the song If You Seek Amy by Britney Spears.

When she answered she heard a silent sob,

"_Mom_..." said a shaky voice.

"Marisa sweety whats wrong?" Jessica asked worriedly

_"Mom its gone its all gone_" Marisa said

"Whats gone?"

_"Everything... the diner, the house everything is trashed."_ Marisa said in between sobs.

"Marisa ok calm down ill be there right away."

Jeff looked worried and disappointed at the same time.

"Whats wrong?" Jeff asked.

"I don't even know but i got to go home Marisa was hysterical."

"Ok we'll be there as soon as possible."

Jeff tried to get there fast without going past the speed limit. When they got to Jessica's house cops were there and Marisa was sitting on the ground with her head in her knees crying with her best friend comforting her, or trying. Almost everywhere on the house it said 'SLUT', 'WHORE' and 'BITCH' and 'GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM WHITE TRASH'. Jessica was near tears herself and Jeff was just in shock '_Why would anyone do something so terrible'_Jeff thought. Jessica went straight to Marisa ran straight into each others arms.

"Mom this just part of it." Marisa sobed.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom the diner its ruined"

Jessica's eyes popped out of her head.

"Jeff we got to go to the diner."

"Alright lets go."

**Find out what the diner looks like and trust me you won't be happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok so here's the next chapter and like i said u won'tlike it or maybe you will **

**Jessica's Pov**

* * *

I saw it i didn't believe it, i touched it i still didn't believe it, now I'm holding it and I'm believing it. I was holding one of the many pieces of what used to be the diner. I was in tears thank god my mascara is water proof or i would have raccoon eyes. well i wasn't the only one in tears everyone who worked at the diner was. i felt a hand on my shoulder, i was about to shove it off but then i saw the black nail polish and i knew it was Jeff i turned around and sobbed in his chest. he held me close as i sobbed.

"Jeff how could anyone do this this was my only way to pay the bills now that its gone I'm broke." i said in between sobs.

"I don't but you'll get through this i promise." He said.

"How i didn't go to college so I'm not that smart, i don't have that many skills because i didn't go to college so what am i going to do."

"I'll help, me and my brother i swear you'll get trough this." He said and then he kissed my head.

"Thank you" I was about to kiss him until i saw Marisa walk over to where i am. I was a little confused when she had a tiny smirk that only i can see.

"Well on the bright side i still have my audition and ifi win i get prize money." Marisa said trying to lighten up the mood but it wasnt working

"that's nice but what about in between and what if you lose."

"Very true your right we're screwed ugh i hate this." She started to cry.

"Ok wait." Jeff said "No one has no skills there is got to be something you can do Jess."

"Um i really don't know."

"Come on there's got to be something."

"Well i am a black belt but i don't know what good that would do me."

"Well you just gave me a great idea."

"Really what?"

"Its a surprise."

"you're just full of surprises aren't you"

"You bet." with that he left.

"Come on Ris" Thats my nickname for her, "Lets go home and see all of the damage and you can tell me what happened."

"We can't mom, cause i left the house to go for a walk when i came back everything was trashed inside and out and yes i locked the house they broke in."

"So we're homeless now."

"yea what are we going to do."

"I know what we're going to do, stay here."

I took out my cell called Jeff hoping he'll let us stay. I tried his cell but got a busy tone so i tried his home. It rang about three times until someone answered.

"Hello." Someone said but i knew it was Matt but i didn't want to say that since i don't know him.

"Hey is Jeff there its Jess...ica." I said i didn't know if i just should of said Jess but who cares

"Alright one sec Jess." I chuckled at that everyone is calling me Jess lately.

"ello." A southern drawl said.

"Hey Jeff i'm sorry to put this on you and your brother but apparently my house is destroyed inside and out." i started to tear god i'm such a drama queen.

"really how did Marisa get hurt."

"No she locked up the house and went for a walk when she came back the house was destroyed, Jeff I have no where else to turn."

"Ok just hold on one sec."

I was on hold for a while until he got back.

"Ok i talked to my brother and you can stay with us until your house is fixed."

"Really thank so much and i promise it won't be long i swear."

"Its fine i'll pick you up i a little while."

"Bye."

"See ya."

I went back to Marisa and i told her what was going to happen she wasa excited of course but she was also relieved at the same time. We saw Jeff pull in and we went back to my house which now looks like a crime scene with all the police. We went inside and got only jewlery, clothes, and make up. Marisa and I had one bag each. We got back to the car and went to Matt and Jeffs house.

* * *

While i was unpacking Marisa was in the bathroom. I was no longer in my outfit I wore on my date. Now I'm in gray sweats and a black tank top. When i first walked into the house i met Matt and he was checking me out in a joking way. I chuckled as i remebered it.

"OW"

When i heard that i stopped unpacking and i went to bathroom to check on Marisa.

"Marisa are you ok."

"I'm just a little bruise." She said through the door.

"Let me see."

She came out wearing black pants with the word dance on the back and a white tank top. She showed me her bruise and it was bad it was all purple, blue, and black not to mention it was huge and nasty. I touched it lightly and she flinched.

"How did this happen?"

"Someone was running and pushed me down."

"I think you should put ice on that."

"Why Its just a bruise won't it heal by itself."

"But the swelling won't I'm going to get ice."

"If you can."

I rolled my eyes and went down to the kitchen. Matt and Jeff gave us the tour, and since we're both pretty smart so we memorized it pretty quickly. I went into the kitchen and found Matt leaning on the counter drinking coffee.

"He Jess you want some coffee?" He asked

"No thanks i just came down for ice, Marisa has a pretty big bruise and i just want the swelling to go down."

"Bring her down i'll check on it, I'm a wrestler and i get bruises all the time."

"You don't have to."

"No its ok."

"Ok thanks."

_'wow he's really nice it might not be to bad living here after all.'_ I thought

"Marisa can you come down for a sec."

"Ok."

As i saw her walk i noticed she was limping but she was able to make. It was the stairs that she really had trouble with she was stumbling so i helped her down. I showed her to the kitchen and Matt saw her limp too and helped up on the counter, well more he just picked her up with ease. Which was not surpriseing since he is the ECW champion and picked up guys much heavier than her.

"Ok let me see it."

She pulled down her pants a little by the hip and there it was practicly taking over her hip.

"Shit what did you do get hit by a bus."

"No a truck actually." She said sarcasticly.

"Actually some idiot was running and pushed me down."

"Onto what a boulder."

"I don't really know all i know is that it hurts liker a mother."

"Ok well it's definetly swollen but lets see what i can do."

He took out ice and put against her wound and she flinched in pain."Sorry." he said. He put a bunch of stuff on her bruise but i couldn't see them, then he bandaged it up. When Matt was done Marisa jumped off the counter which was a bad idea since she yelped in pain.

"Yea I recomend you don't do that." Matt Joked.

"Yea me too." I joked back.

Marisa just rolled her eyes. She was about to say something but Jeff walked in and cut her off.

"Hey guys i ave big news." He said.

"Really what." I asked.

"Well remember you said that you're a black belt."

"Yea ever since i was five."

"yea and shes been practicing." Marisa said

"Will you let that go it was one time." I said

"What happened." Jeff asked

"Well one night it was raining and i was with my friends and we thought it would be funny to play a joke on my mom and she kind of destroyed a table with a kick and almost punched me so yea she definitly practicing."

"Well thats good cause i got you a job." Jeff said

"Really." I said shocked.

"Yea how do feel being part of the WWE."

* * *

**Wow this chapter just droned on didn't sp find out next chapter for Jessise's answer**

**Review xD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews **

**Now you'll see Jessica's answer.**

* * *

Jessica stared there in shock. She couldn't believe what he just said. She thought it was at first so she pinched herself lightly going unnoticed by everyone. When she felt a little pain she knew this wasn't a dream.

"Well whats your answer." Jeff said getting her out of her trance.

"Oh well...Wow...I..." Jessica stammered.

"You know you can say no, no one is forcing you to take the job."

"No I really want to really, its my dream to do this but..."

"Whats wrong."

"Marisa I mean if I do get the job what about her," Jessica started. "You, me, and Matt are all going to be on tour and no one is here for her."

"I can stay with a friend, I don't want to keep you from your dreams for once." Marisa put in.

"Plus remember I have an audition in three weeks and I'll be staying in New York for like 4-5 weeks." Marisa added.

Jessica thought long and hard about this and finally came to a conclusion.

"Alright I'll do it I'll take a job as a diva."

"Alright." Jeff said and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Well you guys move fast." Matt joked and both Jess and Jeff blushed.

"Anyway what I want to know is when does an audition take 5 weeks to do."

"Well i got to tryout and a lot of people are and it just takes a long time to do."

"Alright i guess so Jeff shouldn't you call Vince?"

"Nope he said if she says yes don't call me back and train her for two weeks."

"Ok that could work." Jessica said.

"It won't be easy." Jeff said.

"I'm always up for a challenge." Jessica winked.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

Jessica has been working harder than ever before. She's been doing a really good job more like an awesome job. The past two weeks all Jessica's been doing is training her ass off. She has been getting better and better everyday. Not only has she been training but she was dating a certain charismatic enigma. Her and Jeff have gotten on more dates as a "job well done" and have gotten more serious. They kiss all the time make-out a least once a day, but they haven't slept together yet much to Jeff's dislike. She feels that she needs to give it more time. Jessica has also gotten closer to Matt, she considers him as her big brother and he always looks after her.

Not only has Jessica gotten far so has Marisa with her big audition just one week away she has been practicing every day. This audition is huge for her and she is just lucky to be in the audition. In the audition you win prizes and you place 1st, 2nd, and 3rd. If you win 3rd you win a $100,000 dollar cash prize and a credit so high on a college application any college will accept you, win 2nd and a full scholarship to Julliard and $500,000 cash prize, but if you 1st you get a multi-million contract with record company and record an album automatically. Marisa is obviously aiming for first prize and working so hard for it. Everyone is saying she is going but she is still nervous. Marisa has also gotten closer to everyone Mat is definitely her big brother big time and he is a little over protective of her and Jeff well honestly he has been so sweet to her she wants to consider as the dad she never have. You never know he might ask the big question because of how much he likes Jessica.

"Ok just one more kick your doing great." Jeff's encouraging word said.

Jessica kicked the bag really hard and nailed it perfectly. She knew she was going to get the job.

"Great you did awesome and you are going to get the job." Jeff said.

"Really and how do you know that." Jessica said.

"Because I've been giving our training tapes to Vince and yoou did amazing on all of them."

"Jeff your the best!" Jessica shouted then gave him a kiss on the lips. The kiss lasted for a long time until Matt broke the silence.

"Wow i guess i came at a bad time."

"You think." Jeff said

"No Vince just called..." He was about to continue but Jessica cut him off.

"Really what did he say."

"He said he thought you did amazing and you got the job and he already got a storyline figured out."

"Really oh my god I'm a wrestler when do i leave on tour."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Jessica started, "I guess I won't see Marisa leave."

"Hey its ok besides I'll be with her while you and Jeff are away, and speaking of Marisa is that her blasting the music."

"Thanks and sh'e just practicing come on I'll show what she is doing for part of her audition."

"Okay." Matt and Jeff said in unison.

They went up to the guest room and saw Marisa dancing to 'Let's Get it Started'. She was doing a bunch of combinations and was awesome at doing it. She just started the song so everyone was enjoying the show(in a non perverted way). When the song ended she finished off in a split. Everyone clapped for her and she got a little spooked and jumped but then got up and bowed.

"You really think I was good." She asked.

"Yea you were awesome."

"Thanks hey Mom did Vince ever call back?"

"Yea he did and i got the job."

"Really that's awesome when do you leave."

Jessica's smile disappeared how was she going to tell her that she was leaving TOMORROW!

"Um...I'm leaving tomorrow at 9:00am."

Marisa's smile also disappeared.

"Oh really so i guess you won't see me leave but thats cool. Where do you debut."

"Yea Matt where do i debut.?"

"Oh sorry you debut on Friday with Jeff."

"Well i won't be alone."

"Well Mom good luck but i got to practice."

"No." Jeff said, "You are celebrating with the rest of us and take a brake you're already good so you're coming out to dinner with us."

"Alright fine you got me so when are we leaving?"

"At 6 so you have an hour."

"OK I'll get dressed."

She closed the door to get ready and kind of sad that her Mom is leaving so soon but happy at the sametime.

**Ok next chapter Jess debuts on Smackdown XD**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok this is the chapter where Jessica Debuts _*everyone jumps for joy*_**

**i know everyone is excited but lets get on with the story.**

**Jessica's Pov**

* * *

I was waiting outside of Vickie's office to get in. I left North Carolina yesterday and was sad to go but happy at the same time. Marisa and I have never been apart for more than a day so it was hard. I was leaning on the wall next to me until someone came out and told me I could go in.

"Hello Jessica welcome to Smackdown and tonight you'll be in a match with Victoria."

"Ok."

"And here's you script."

I read the script quickly and was relieved that i had a part with Jeff in it.

"Before you go I asked someone to show you around."

As if on cue someone walked in and it was Michelle McCool.

"Michelle this is Jessica show her around please."

"Sure."

Michelle was giving me a tour. She pointed out things i should and should not know.

"Thanks for giving me a tour Michelle."

"No problem, but answer this are you and Jeff Hardy really going out."

"Maybe."

"You are what's he like."

"Oh come on how have you worked with him you probably know with him pretty well."

"Jess are you serious I could barely go near him without Bitchy Beth getting jealous."

"Well he's nice, sweet, understanding, funny, nice to talk to, not to mention he's a great kisser."

She laughed at this, we both did. While we were laughing Jeff came over.

"Someone tell me the punch line." He joked.

"Hey Jeff." Michelle said.

"Hey Jeff." I also said but i gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I have to go out there and talk about my championship win."

"Ok bye." Before he left I gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Aw you two are just to cute." Michelle gushed (A/N I think thats the word if its not then tell me)

"Thanks I think."

"Lets watch Jeff on the screen and rehearse your lines."

"OK."

I watched as Jeff made his enterance and it was well done all the fireworks where pretty cool. I watched Jeff on the screen and heard him talk until Edge came out and ruined everything. Marisa and I call him the WWE psycho because well he is a little psychotic and kind of scary. I smiled when Jeff twiste of fated him then it went to commercial and after the commercial it wass my scene with Jeff. I was reading over my lines one more time then Jeff came up behind me and didn't scare me for once.

"Hey you ready." He said into in my ear or neck and put his arms around my stomach.

"Yea are you."

"Of course."

I laughed then I kissed him but not a short one, but not long we caught ourselves.

(A/N** Bold** is the scene)

"Alright action" the cameraman said.

**I was walking down the hall reading the papers in my hand not really paying attention, all of the sudden I bumped into someone and all my papers fell. **

**"Oh my god i'm so sorry." I said. "No its ok i wasn't paying attention either." When I looked up i saw the most gorgous green I have ever seen. "Hi i'm Jeff." He said and held out his hand., "I'm Jessica" I said and I shook his hand and i swear a million sparks went off. "Hey are you new here i don't think I've seen you around before?" "Yea i'm new actually my match is coming up." I heard myself say. "Well good luck." "Thanks, well I better get going if I want to make my match." "Alright bye." He said. We both walked then we looked back and waved to each other. We both turned courners and we both had dreamy looks in our eyes.**

"Cut." The cameraman said.

We both turned tharound and came back.

"You did great." Jeff said and he put in a half hug

"Thanks well like you said you got to get to your match."

"Yea i do bye."

I left to go to my match. Victoria's music came on and i heard everyone boo her. Then my music came on my music is kind of different actally i recorded it myself. I call it faded, it goes like this:

_Faded Hated, Faded Hated, Faded, Hated, Faded Hated._

Then when the beat crashed in I came out.

I was surprised when the crowd cheered. I came out like most of the divas and touched some of the fans hands and went into the ring. I climbed the turnbuckle and did the rockstar hand sign to the crowd and did a back flip off the turnbuckle. The bell rang and Victoria went at it. The match went on for a while until i finally got her down. I went on top of the turnbuckle and did the move I call cannonball, its like a moonsault except i'm in the shape of a ball and I flip twice. Once I connected I made the pin and I won. I went backstage and Michelle was the first to congradulate me.

"Hey nice win but now you got to compet and the company will tell you if you win or lose but the work is real."

"Yea i know and thanks hey where's Jeff."

"Right he's in his lockeroom he told me to tell you to meet him there."

"Ok thanks."

I left to find Jeff. I turned a corner and ran striaght in to Paul Levesque 'aka' Triple H. He had cocky smile and I couldn't understand why then I knew. I wanted to slap but decided not to.

"Hey you're the new girl right?"

"Yea I am."

"Well congrats on the win and Jeff is waiting for you."

"Thanks but no it's not what you think."

"Really and what am I thinking." He said still with that cocky smile of his, and I really wanted to hit him, but instead I said this.

"I'd rather not say but let's just say I know how guys like you think." Then I just walked off and I knew I pissed him off but I didn't care.

I found Jeff's locker room and walked in. He pulled me aside and started to kiss me.

"Great job by the way." He whispered.

He then started to kiss my neck. I tilted my head back out of a reaction i guess then i got worried, what if wanted to have you know. I'm not ready to do that with him. I tried to stop him but I couldn't because at the same time I didn't want to. Then like he was reading my mind Jeff said something that got me relieved.

"Don't worry we're not doing that besides if we do I would like some privacy."

True. So i just went along with it we got in to a full blown make-out session. It was about to get more heated until someone knocked on the door and broke us up.

"Jeff get ready for your match." A voice said.

"Alright." Jeff answered.

"Well I got to go wish luck."

"Yea you'll definetly need it you're going against Vladamer then getting ambushed by Edge."

"Hey I am getting helpby Paul."

"True well bye." I gavve him a kiss and he left.

When Jeff left my phone rang I saw it was Marisa.

(A/N _This is Marisa_)

"Hey Ris."

_"Hey Mom great match I knew you'd win."_

"Thanks I was a little nervous."

_"Well you did great and tell Jeff good luck in his match."_

"Alright."

_"Well I got to go the audition people called me and told I have to be in New York by tomorrow to check in and all that and i need all the rest I can get."_

"Alright good luck."

_"Thanks love you."_

"Love you too."

We hung up after that. I think things are finally looking up.

* * *

**Hope you liked her debut and the nest couple of chapters will be about Marisa and her audition.**

**Review XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok The next two or three chapters would be about Marisa's audition**

**And i guess I should of mentioned in the chapter before I don't own Faded, and in this chapter I don't own Angel and I'd Lie**

**and of course I definitely don't own wrestling cause if i did i would be rich and there would be some serious changes.**

**Marisa's Pov.**

* * *

I was nervous as hell. I checked in yesterday and got a good night sleep, but I still felt nervous. There are different stages I think there are three or five then there's the finale where the winner gets to sing with special guest. Today was the of course the first round and I was the last one to go on. I watched as the other went on, some were really good, some were ok, and some...were down right horrible. Time seemed to fly cause the next thing I know I was up. I was wearing and dark blue jean skirt, a brown sweater with a white Cami, and brown flats. I was wearing my favorite necklace my Mom gave me it was a dolphin, and i was wearing diamond studs. I was so happy that my tattoo, and belly button piercing was covered up cause if they weren't they would' of kicked me out. Plus you have to sing a song that's appropriate so know songs about sex, no Britney Spears, and no songs about drugs and alcohol.

"State your name, age, and the reason you're here." A judge said

"Hello, my name is Marisa Johnson, I'm 16 years old, and I'm here because this is my dream to be here and I'd do anything to make it to the top."

"Alright what are you going to sing."

"I'm going to sing Angel by Natasha Bedingfield."

"Alright begin."

So began I did.

_A.N.G.E.L_

_A.N.G.E.L_

_Just like a shadow  
I'll be beside you  
I'll be your comfort  
And let it guide you home  
I will provide you a place of shelter  
I want a be your zone  
Tell me what to do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her man  
Making vows to please her man_

_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gona be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel_

_Just like the moon  
I'll step beside  
And let your sun shine  
While I follow behind  
Cause baby what ya got  
It is with all the props  
With everything I'm not  
Tell me what to do  
Tell me what you wanted me to do  
I'll make you great to be a man  
With a woman who can stand  
Who will never promise to leave her man  
Making vows to please her man_

_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gona be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel_

_Tell me why there's so many good men  
And the world's misunderstood  
He's a dog, he's no good  
I wish somebody would  
Disrespect my man  
You're gona have to come see me  
I go hard for my baby  
He's all that I need_

_So if you got a good one  
Put your hands up,  
Come on girl and stand up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, put your hands up  
Go ahead lift your man up  
Get up  
If you got a good one, stand up  
Come on girl, and stand up _

_If I could be your angel  
Your angel, Your angel  
Protect you from the pain  
I'll keep you safe from danger  
You'll never hurt again  
I'll be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'm gonna be your a.n.g.e.l  
I'll be your angel_

I waited anxiously for their answer. All of the sudden one judge stood up and clapped. I was jumping up and down on the inside but I kept my closer.

"Congrats you made it to the second round." The Judge.

"Really thank so much." I said

"You may go."

I left with a big smile on my face. When I walked out the people knew I made it with my reaction. I went to my hotel room and I saw my roomate was still not here. I was sharing a room with someone but she didn't show up yesterday and she's not here today. I brushed it off and fell onto my bed and I decided not to call my Mom until tonight. So I was just watching T.V. until I heard the door rattle. When it opened a girl walked in with a bunch of stuff, I knew it was my roommate so I helped her out a little.

"Hi I'm Marisa." I said

"I'm Kristen, wow you're way friendlier than most people here."

"Those people are just competitive jerks who put you down to make them feel inferior over you, don't let them get to you."

"Thanks how did you know that?"

"I was a head cheerleader at school."

"Was?

"Well there was a school shooting so the school closed."

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to pry."

"No its alright so I'm guessing you pass the first round."

"Yea and so did you what did you sing?"

"Angel you?"

"Better In Time."

"I love that song."

"really."

"Yea I love Leona Lewis."

"Ok wait do you like Katy Perry."

"Hell yea."

"Marisa I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Me two Kristen."

Kristen and I talked a little more and got to know each other more. We both play guitar and piano but I play more guitar than piano and with her it's the other way around. We have the same taste in music, clothes, and movies. Kristen also has a tattoo but her is way more exotic than mine, i asked how long it took she said a couple of weeks. I believed cause that thing looks way to hard to do in a day. She even likes wrestling like me which we're talking about now.

"So have you met anyone yet."

"Yea I saw like every super star except Triple H, John Morrison, The Miz, Edge, Matt Hardy, and its my dream to meet John Cena and Jeff Hardy."

"Well i can arrange that."

"REALLY!?"

"Yea cause my Mom is dating Jeff Hardy and My mom is like 30."

"Lucky."

I got on my laptop and hooked on my video chat. I saw that my Mom so istantly sent her a request which she excepted. All of the sudden my Mom popped on the screen.

"Hey Ris."

"Hey Mom guess what I made it to the second round."

"Really congrats you sung Angel right."

"Yea and your advice worked."

"I know."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Mom meet my roommate Kristen."

"Hello Kristen."

"Hello..."

"Oh sorry I'm Jessica."

"Hello and don't worry I'll make sure Marisa doesn't do anything bad."

"Haha good I like to hear that well I got to go good luck Marisa and nice meeting you Kristen."

"Bye Mom."

"Bye Jessica."

"See ya."

Marisa shut off her web cam and logged off aim.

"Wow your Mom is so cool my Mom is so up tight."

"Really?"

"Totally she actually didn't want me to audition she thought it was a waste of time and wanted me to do something else."

"What was it."

"Some stupid swim meet thing everyone including my friends and family call me a fish."

"I'm guessing you love the water."

"Are you kidding I live in it I took marine biology as an elective."

"Wow I took music appreciation."

"I did that behind my Moms back."

"Ha sweet."

We talked a long time shareinginterests until we saw how late it was. We went to bed thinking we have a nother round tomorrow.

* * *

Kristen and I got up early had breakfeast and practiced for our audition for today. Today I'm doing I'd Lie by Taylor Swift, I adore this song and Kristen was doing Love Story by the same artist. A person called us down to the audition room. Time went by fast then it was Kristen's turn. After a couple of minutes she came out with a huge smile and I knew she made it. We hugged each other tightly and she wished me good luck cause I was next. I came out a little nervous with my guitar but I knew my out fit was fine. I was wearing a sliver and gold mini-dress with black legginings and sliver flats. I think Kristen looked better she was wearing a tourquise mini-dress with black leggings and black belt and flats.

"Proceed."

I did what I was told and started playing my guitar with the back round instruments playing with me.

_ I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes_

Don't ever fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't I like your walk  
Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
If you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

"Very good like yesterday and yet again you made it."

"Thank you."

I ran out and hugged Kristen and she knew I made it too. Tomorrow was when we were supposed to show different talents, and I knew we were going to make it to the top together.

* * *

**Thats my chapter and I decided there's just gonna be another chapter on Marisa's audition.**

**I have some serious plans for Jeff and Jessica and you'll just have to wait to see if you want me to continue.**

**Tell if you want me to **

**review XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks For All The Reviews**

**This is the last chapter with Marisa's auditon and i got big plans for Jessica and Jeff**

**I don't own Just Dance, Just That Girl, On The Line, or Wrestling**

**Marisa's Pov**

Ok Kristen and i made it past the first two rounds but the third is different, we have to do another talent. I was nervous. I thought about doing gymnastic's but went aganist and decided to dance like Kristen. We stayed up all day and night perfecting our routines. After long hours of practicing our routines we decided that they were perfect and went to bed. When we got up we took showers and got dressed. We were actually wearing the same thing and honestly it was a total accident. We were wearing black shorts with the word dance and a design in sliver on the back with nude stockings, a black shirt with a guitar design in sliver, a black hat pinned to the side, and black dance shoes. Kristen was up first and she was dancing to Just Dance. Kristen was amazing like beyond amazing. She was completely on beat and when she was finished the judges gave her a standong obation(A/N I have no idea how to spell that). Now it's my turn.

"Ok tell us what you're doing." A Judge told me.

"I'm dancing to Just That Girl."

"Proceed."

_(She, That Girl)  
(I know it)  
(She, That Girl)  
(I know it)_

_Sometimes feels like everybody wants something from me  
You don't understand I can only be one person, that's Joey  
I got game, got fame got everything in this world I need_

_(It's the girl)I don't know her name  
Cause I've only met her in my dreams  
But I'm gonna find her cause she's_

_Just that girl  
The one that's dancing through my mind  
Just that girl  
The girl that I've been trying to find  
Just that girl  
Her styles and craziest she's a dime  
And it's almost like I could see her  
She's just that girl_

_Something happens when you groove  
Earth beneath you starts to move  
It's so bad I'm looking at you  
Cause she's just that girl_

_Crazy how you work that frame  
You beneath it could change the game  
Its a secret  
What's your name  
That Girl_

_With me you're a star  
When you move you're off the chart  
If you're ready for my heart  
That girl_

_With me you're star  
You don't have to play the part  
You can be just who you are  
Cause you're just that girl_

_The one that's dancing through my mind  
Just that girl  
The girl that I've been trying to find  
Just that girl  
Her styles and craziest she's a dime  
And it's almost like I could see her  
She's just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl  
She knows she's just that girl  
That Girl  
That Girl  
Baby Ooooohhh  
Just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl  
She knows she's just that girl  
That Girl  
That Girl  
Baby Ooooohhh  
Just that girl_

_Just that picture in my mind I see  
And I can't wait for the day we meet_

_It would be so fly  
Baby just you and I  
I wanna give you the world_

_Cause you're just that girl  
The one that's dancing through my mind  
Just that girl  
The girl that I've been trying to find  
Just that girl  
Her styles and craziest she's a dime  
And it's almost like I could see her  
She's just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl  
She knows she's just that girl  
That Girl  
That Girl  
Baby Ooooohhh  
Just that girl_

_She knows she's just that girl  
She knows she's just that girl  
That Girl  
That Girl  
Baby Ooooohhh  
Just that girl_

_The one that's dancing through my mind  
Just that girl  
The girl that I've been trying to find  
Just that girl  
As styles and craziest she's a dime  
And it's almost like I could see her  
She's just that girl_

_She's Just that girl  
She's Just that girl  
She's Just that girl  
She's Just that girl  
She's Just that girl_

_My baby knows that she's the one_

_She's Just that girl  
She's Just that girl  
She's Just that girl  
She's Just that girl_

When I finished believe it or not the judges also clapped for me and i also made to the next round. I was so happy but of course the audition was not over and i have a couple more weeks to go.

* * *

**Three Weeks Later**

I can't believe that the audition is over and I made it to the final but so did Kristen and tonight the judges were going to annouce the winners on TV. Well the whole thing was live accept the auditions so now they were going to everyone who was watching if Kristen or I won. I was just excited to see who the suprise guest wass that the winner sings with. Right now all our bags are packed and it was hard to see Kristen go because it was probally likely that I'll never see her again. We decided to wear something really nice for the audition but not dress like. Kristen wore a black skirt, a sweater v-neck top with a black cami, and black clip up boots(but not the sluttly clip-up boots the nice kind). I was wearing a black skirt too, a pink shirt, and a black short sweater that ties to but on and the sleeves hang off, and black boots(again not the slutty kind). They called us to say that we have to go on stage. We got on after comercial and a judge came up to us with a mic. Then we were on air and we were holding hands cause we were so nervous.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the final results. These two girls Marisa and Kristen have worked so hard to make it here and wowed all of us week after week. Right now all the work is going to pay off. The person who doesn't win won't be unoticed, the person will get a $500,000 cash prize and a full schloarship to Julliard. So the winner is..."

"MARISA JOHNSON CONGRATS!!!!!!!."

I was shocked and i broke down into tears of happiness. Kristen gave me a hug and whispered congrats into my ear.

"Now Marisa I know you're wondering who the guest you get to sing with right." The Judge said.

I nodded.

"Well here they are THE JONAS BROTHERS."

My mouth dropped now i was happy. They came up to me and gave me a hug.

"Well Marisa congrats so now what do you want to sing with us." Joe asked.

"On The Line." I said.

"Really alright we'll sing On The Line."

"Wait can I have a guitar." I asked

Then a person got me a guitar and I got infront of the mic.

_I didn't wanna say, I'm sorry, for breaking us apart.  
I didn't wanna say, it was my fault, even though I knew it was.  
I didn't wanna call, you back, 'cuz I knew that I was wrong.  
Yeah I knew, I was wrong._

_One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line._

_Listen baby.  
Never would've said forever, if I knew we'd end so fast.  
Why did you say, "I love you", if you knew that it wouldn't last?  
Baby I just can't hear what you're saying.  
The line is breaking up.  
Or is that, just us?  
Or is that just us?!_

_One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line._

_Try to call again and get in your mailbox.  
Like a letter left unread.  
Apologies are often open ended,  
but this one's better left unsaid._

_One in the same, never to change.  
Our love was beautiful.  
We got it all, destined to fall.  
Our love was tragical.  
Wanted to call, no need to fight.  
You know I wouldn't lie.  
But tonight, we'll leave it on the line.  
We'll leave it on the line.  
(Yeah, oh yeah)  
We'll leave it on the line tonight_

Everyone applauded and then the show and the whole competition offically came to an end. Marisa gave a hug to the Jonas Brothers then quickly went to her hotel room to pack. The next morning Marisa stood in front of Kristen both of them crying. They gave each other a hug and promised to keep in touch. She got into cab thinking that her dreams just came true, Her Mom's dreams came true and her dream of perfect family came true. Things are falling into place for her and nother could pick them up. Unfortunally she was very wrong. Her dream for a perfect family are about to come crumbling down.

* * *

**Thats my ending so wat you thing bout the little cliff hanger huhuh.**

**BTW I AM SO MAD ABOUT WHOEVER CRASH JEFF HARDY'S CAR. I HOPE HE GETS CAUGHT TOO.**

**ok i calmed down. So as you can see something bad is going to happen to Jeff and Jessica.**

**review =D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Again thanks for the reviews.**

**So like i said starting from this chapter and on Jessica and Jeff's will be tested**

**Jessica's Pov.**

**

* * *

**

Today is the day that I was going to have my first photo shoot, and i was a little nervous. They gave me a very mini black jean skirt, a blue mini top that ends right above the chest area but I'm covered, and black knee high heeled boots. The outfit shows off my tattoo and piercing so in other terms I look hot. I did about five shots with that outfit on and i did all of the poses the other divas did but they didn't mind since it was my first photo shoot. I was doing the photo shoot with: Maria, Maryse, and Kelly Kelly. Surprisingly Maryse isn't a bitch, sure she is conceited but everyone doesn't care since she was so much fun to be around with. My next outfit is a mini dress. It's kind of hard to describe like it was halter and showed off my chest really nice then it was a single piece in the front that covered my stomach and connected to a little skirt with slits at the end. I wore it with black sandal like heels. I took six shots with that outfit on. The next outfit they gave me was way more casual than i expected. I had boot cut jeans, with my knee high boots, a black really tight tank top, a black belt and thin sparkly scarf, and a black hat. I did five shots with that. After I was done the photographers showed me pictures and everyone else how i did and i did way better than i thought. The photographer said I can go home so i changed back into black pants my favorite ed hardy top and black converse.

"Wow Jessica you did awesome and looked so hot doing it." Maria said.

"Thanks."

"Yea you almost looked hotter than me almost." Maryse said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Thanks I was actually pretty nervous."

"Well you shouldn't cause you looked like a natural in front of a camera." Kelly said.

"Thanks."

"Ok so anyway so Jess have you and Jeff really been dating a month and two weeks." Maria asked.

"Yes we have and i cant believe we actually lasted that long."

"Puh-lease you're what Jeff talks about all the time." Maryse said.

"Really."

"Totally but actually Jess how is Jeff doing since the hit and run incident?" Kelly asked.

I was really hoping that question wouldn't come up. Jeff is fine of course but his arm is really hurting. Not only that Marisa is always asking if was ok and worrying when he's hurting but i wasn't going to say.

"No he's fine, he'll be at the Smackdown/ECW tapings."

"Good but why does everyone call Beth his girlfriend and why did he say it himself?" Maria asked.

That was the other question I wanted to avoid. I was at the party too but I left before cause Marisa was coming the day after and I had to get up at like six in the morning to pick her up. When I told Jeff, Beth came up and asked Jeff to drive her home since she didn't have a ride and I really didn't care so he did. We also came with two different cars cause I knew i had to leave early and I knew Jeff didn't and again I didn't care. So it happened like Jeff said the accident happened. As for the whole girlfriend thing he said he didn't want to tell anyone yet which I really didn't understand why. So everyone but the WWE thinks Beth is his girlfriend and me just a girl who has a crush on him. I was and still am a little upset about it cause its like I'm not special enough he can't tell the public and yes I know I'm sounding jealous but i have my moments.

"Well Jeff said he's not ready to tell people about us yet and can we not talk about this anymore."

They got the hint and shut up.

"So Jess we're going to a party next week do you wanna come." Maria said to break the silence.

"I guess who's party."

"Randy's."

"Oh well in that case of course I'll come."

See Randy and I have become really good friends, even though he's a huge jerk and no one likes him. Well some people do but those people are jerks. Even Jeff and Matt are mad that we're friends.

"Someone is excited about this party is someone liking mister Orten." Maryse teased.

"Hell no I'm Jeff remember Randy and I are just friends actually we're going to have a storyline together."

"Really what about?" Kelly asked.

"Well Tuesday during the tapings I'm supposed to ask Jeff How he's feeling and he has to be all worried about Beth and talk about it. So I'm supposed to get a hint saying that he doesn't like me so I get up set and "move on."" I said while making air quotes while saying move on, "Then at the Royal Rumble I meet Randy and we're supposed to hit off then that Tuesday I talk to Bree or Nikki talking about my night with Randy, and Jeff is supposed to get really Jealous."

"Oh my god I can't wait for that to happen so you guys are supposed to be like dating?" Maria asked.

"Basically."

"Well I can't wait and actually I'm in it too." Kelly said.

"Oh yea you're supposed to be jealous of Randy and I."

"Yea but I'm not really I hope you know that."

"Of course."

We all talked some more and decided to go to my house. Well actually its Jeff's, and mine. He asked me to move and I said yes and of course I was so happy.

"Wow Jeff did a nice job on his house." Maria said.

"Well actually its my house too."

"Oh yea I forgot he asked you to move in."

"Don't worry I forget sometimes too."

When we walk we heard music from upstairs and I knew its Marisa.

"Hey you guys want to meet Marisa."

"Your infamous daughter of course." Maryse said.

"Marisa come down for a sec." I yelled

"One sec." She yelled back

She came running down as if she was in a hurry. I was also surprised that she was wearing a nice blue tank top and black skirt with her head wet.

"Yea." She said.

"Well I want you to meet Maria, Kelly, and Maryse.

"Hey."

"Hey Jessica talks about you all the time and you look exactly like her." Maria said.

"Well except your eyes they're green not brown." Maryse said.

"Thanks and I know and I'm sorry to be rude but I got to go."

"Well mind telling me where?" I asked

"Well since I won the whole competition thing I get a whole recording thing, so today my agent is going to pick me up soon and I'm going to meet my record producer and a bunch of other people so I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Oh alright."

Then she ran upstairs.

"Oh my god she can pass as your twin except she's shorter." Kelly said.

"Yea i get that a lot."

"Not only that she can totally pass as yours and Jeff's daughter with those eyes on her and complexion even though shes not." Maria said.

"actually she got those from the son of a bitch that left me pregnant and alone."

"Oh Jess I didn't mean to bring that up." Maria apologized.

"Its no big deal, so does anyone want anything to eat."

"Sure." They said in unison.

While we were eating Marisa came hopping in trying to get one of her high heels shoe on.

"So how do I look before i leave."

"Great and I love how you scrunched your hair and clipped back your bangs." I said

"Thanks and now I have to go."

"Bye."

Then she left.

"Ok we want to see where the famous Jessica became who she is today." Maryse said.

"Ok Jeff trained me in the basement come on."

I showed them gym in the basement and some of the tapes Jeff sent to Vince.

"JESS!" I heard and I knew it was Jeff who just got in obviously.

"DOWN HERE!" I yelled back.

"CAN YOU COME UP FOR A SEC!"

"Ok." I said.

All of us came upstairs and saw a shock that we never thought we'd see.

"BETH!"

-

**Ha you thought I would end it there right WRONG! lol here's the rest.**

**-**

"Hi Jessica it's nice to meet you." She Said

"Uh...Hi."

"Beth was walking around and since the accident I thought it would be nice to let her stay here." Jeff said.

"And uh whats wrong with her own house." I snapped.

"Well she was living in an apartment but she's getting evicted and she's going to live at her parents but that a week so i thought she could stay here." Jeff said.

I gave a look to my friends that said 'give-me-and-Jeff-some-private-time' and they took the hint.

"Hey Beth lets go outside for a sec." Kelly said.

"Uh...sure ok." Beth said.

Once they were out of sight I start going at it with Jeff.

"Jeff what the hell you ask Beth you ex-girlfriend to live with us without consulting me."

"Look I thought I was doing something nice and she is just going to be here for a week...or two."

"Two weeks, Jeff this isn't our problem it's hers doesn't she other friends she crash with."

"Jess you're not being reasonable her friends aren't here except me I was just being a good friend."

"Jeff I don't give a shit about being reasonable all I really care about is the fact how me your current girlfriend and your ex have to co-exist."

"Oh come on Jess what's the worst that can happen."

"Uh how about a fight like a huge fight."

"Beth wouldn't do that and I hope you wouldn't either."

"How do you know besides half of the fights are going to be about you."

"Oh come on."

"I'm serious you said Beth broke up with you after like nine years for no reason and not only that Beth was literally all over you at the party."

"We were just dancing."

"You were practically having sex on the floor and Jeff I just moved in, you were just in a hit-and-run accident, and Marisa just got home a lot of things are going on."

"Look Jess nothing is going on I promise and we're going to be on tour most of the weeks and Beth can watch Marisa while we're gone so do you think you can spare two weeks."

I thought for a moment and he is right. I sighed.

"Fine she can stay but I swear if she does anything wrong or hurts Marisa in any way I will kick her out personally."

"Ok thanks Jess." Then he kissed me.

"Yea what ever you are just lucky you're so convincing."

He laughed and went to go get Beth.

"so what you guys talk about." Maryse said as she came back in.

"Just about how she is going to stay but I will be watching her big time."

* * *

**Ok now I ended it.**

**So what you think Beth coming back right you have no idea how this is going to end.**

**Ok now on to what happened last night on Smackdown.**

**WTF?!?!?!?!?!?!?**

**WHAT ARE THEY TRYING TO DO KILL HIM OR RUIN JEFF'S GORGEOUS EYES. I KNOW ITS PLANNED BUT REALLY WHAT IF SOMETHING WENT WRONG BUT WHEN I SAW THAT I WAS LIKE, WHY DON'T YOU KILL SINCE YOU MAKE HIM GET HURT SO MUCH. I MEAN SERIOUSLY FIRST THE HIT TO THE HEAD, THEN THE HIT-AND-RUN, NOW THE BLINDING WHATS NEXT A BROKEN BONE.**

**Ok i calmed down the company is making millions of Jeff Hardy worry themselves to death. He is going to be the death of me someday.**

**Alright enough of my tirade lol**

**REVIEW XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews**

**I don't own wrestling **

**BTW In this chapter I'm making that Jeff got hurt for real ok.**

**Jessica's P.O.V.**

* * *

Right now I'm backstage at the Smackdown/ECW tapings. Its also been three days since Beth has been staying and she has been all over Jeff and its clear that she want him back, but that is not going to happen as long as I'm still here. Tonight I have two scenes one with Victoria and one with Jeff.

"Jessica its time for your scene with Victoria." A cameraman said.

"Alright thanks." I said.

"Hey Vic are you ready." I said.

"You bet."

She just lost to Michelle and I have to "cheer her up".

"And action."

**I saw Victoria in the hallway upset so I thought I could cheer her up.**

**"Hey Victoria you did great tonight."**

**"I lost in my last match."**

**"Look Victoria I know we were never exactly friends but I do respect you and everything you did, I mean you did things that Michelle can only dream of doing like competing and winning the very first women steel cage match."**

**"Your right Jess and thanks and if you ever compete against Michelle kick her ass."**

**"I will."**

**We hugged and saw her leave.**

"Cut."

"Hey Vic its sad to see you go." I said.

"Thanks I bet we could of had some great matches."

"I bet."

She left and I felt honored that she said that cause she did do a lot of amazing things. Well with that aside I have to get ready with my scene with Jeff. After like 15 minutes later it was my scene.

"Hey Jess ready for the scene." Jeff said.

"Of course." I said.

"Alright action." The cameraman said.

**I saw Jeff leaning on the the wall and I decided I should talk to him.**

**"Hey Jeff."**

**"Oh hey Jess."**

**"Hows your arm doing or shoulder?" I asked nervously.**

**"Its alright it hurts a little."**

**"Good and ugh has Beth." I gritted through my teeth.**

**"Alright and speaking of I got to go talk to her to see hows shes doing I made her rest all day so her back can get better."**

**"Oh yea well I have to go too Vickie wanted to see me." I lied**

**"Then why did you stop to talk to me?" He asked kind of knowing that I like him.**

**"Uh I'd do anything to get away from her last time she called me in she practically shattered me ears from yelling." I lied again.**

**"Well good luck bye." **

**Then he left and I just stood there looking back feeling like my heart just broke.**

"Cut great job Jessica on the last part." The camera man said

"Thanks."

"Yea you really looked like you just got rejected." Jeff said.

"Well what if I did."

"Then we'll just have to fix that now don't we."

Then he kissed for for what felt like forever and then I knew I was in love with Jeff Hardy. We broke apart since air was essential.

"Jeff I think I-"

"Hey Jeff we need you for a sec." Matt said which interrupted me.

"Ok thanks bye Jess." He kissed me quickly then left.

I gave Matt a glare that scared the hell out of him.

"I just ruined a big moment didn't I." Matt said.

"Oh yea."

"Well to make you feel better I know Jeff loves you too."

"Wait how did you know i was going to say that."

"Let's just say i saw everything."

"Haha so you said Jeff loves me too how do you know."

"He told me we're brothers we tell each other everything."

Then I hugged him."

"Thanks Matt."

"No prob."

"Well Jeff's come back is coming up."

"Yea lets go watch."

We left to the screen to watch the Cutting Edge. I rolled my eyes every time he talked and clenched my hands into fists when he said girlfriend. Then finally Jeff came. All of the sudden the fireworks went berserk. Then Jeff collapsed holding his eyes. I gasp as everyone came out, I came out with Matt and I didn't care if I broke my cover I just hoped Jeff was ok. Everyone moved out of the way when I came out cause they knew we were dating and I checked if he was ok. He kept saying that his eyes were killing him. The EMT's came out and put him on a stretcher.

* * *

**At the Hospital (or where ever superstars go when they get hurt for real not for fake)**

We all waited until the docter came out to tell us how Jeff is doing. Shane has his arm around me trying to comfort me. Then the docter came out.

"Whos here for Mr. Jeff Hardy."

"I am." Matt said.

"Well Jeff is fine just damage to the eyes he should be out in two or three days."

Everyone is relieved.

"Can we see him now." Shane asked.

"Of course."

We all rushed in to see him.

"Hey man you gave us a scare there." Shannon said.

"Yea sorry bout that." He said.

"Well we're just glad you're ok." I said while putting my hand over his.

"Well I think its time for us to go." Matt said.

"Wait why?" Shannon said, then Matt elbowed him and gestered to Jeff and I.

"Oh well bye."

Then Jeff and I were alone.

"I swear Jeff you are going to be the death of me someday." I joked

"Really and why is that?"

"Cause you scare me like all the time."

He chuckled.

"Well maybe I can make it up to you."

Then he kissed me like never before. When we broke apart our heads were touching.

"Jeff I think I love you."

"I love you too Jess."

We kissed then when broke apart I climbed into bed and slept in his arms.

* * *

**So what you think they admitted that they love each other awwww.**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter:**

_Jeff gets realeased from the hospital and Jess goes out for a while._

_"Jeff how could you." She said as Jeff pulled away from Beth._

_"Jess it not what you think."_

_-_

_"Jeff I have big responibleities you know that."_

_"I do but Im asking you this one time."_

_"I cant cause of Marisa."_

_"STOP JUST STOP , I'm sorry for ruining your life." Marisa yelled._

_Then ran out the door not returning._

**Thats the big preview**

**Review =D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks For the Reviews**

**A lot of people said that this chapter is going to be intense and you are sooo right**

* * *

Jeff just got out of the hospital today. His eyes are just fine and checked out hundred percent. When he walked he was drowned in hugs.

"Oh my god Jeff if you ever scare us again like you have been the past weeks we are going to put you in fucking lock down." Beth said.

He chuckled.

"Not only that you are going to give a lot of people including me a heart attack and I'm only 16." Marisa said.

"And you," Marisa said pointing to Jessica, "If you ever leave me alone with her again you are going have to spend a few nights in the hospital."

"Why did she do anything to you?" Jessica asked concerned.

"No she just annoyed the hell out of with all the whining and the stories of her and Jeff I was about to slap her."

"Hey it wasn't my idea." Jessica said gesturing Jeff.

"Oh he is so lucky he's cute."

Then they walked into the kitchen where Beth and Jeff were. They were both drinking beer and so did Jessica but Marisa had water. Then all of the sudden Beth "tripped" and spilled beer all over Marisa's hair, white jeans, orange/peach shirt, and white belt.

"Oops I'm so sorry." Beth said.

"Are you fucking kidding me I have a interview in like an hour and now I smell like beer."

"I told it was an accident."

"Alright I'm through playing nice, I don't need this with some slut who can't get over an ex, let's get this straight you and Jeff are over O-V-E-R."

"What are you talking about I know that."

"Really is that why you wouldn't stop talking about all the things you did together and don't try to denay it."

"Look I don't know who you think you are but you better watch it."

"Or what are you going to actually try to be mean cause sweet heart right now this is pretty sad."

Then Beth slappped her right across the face. Before it got any uglier Jeff pulled Beth into the living room.

"Mom what am I going to do this is going to set the deal with the producers and if I smell like beer they won't take me."

"Look Ris go take a shower and I'll tell you how to get rid of the smell."

"Alright."

After Marisa left Jessica went to go talk to Jeff. When she went into the living room she saw Jeff KISSING BETH!

"JEFF! WHAT THE FUCK."

"Jess it's not what you think." Jeff said pulling away from Beth.

"Jeff how could you." Jessica said in tears.

"No Jess I swear please you have to listen to me."

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy what do you need to explain."

"She came on to me I swear I was yelling at her then all of the sudden she kissed then you came in I swear."

"How do I know you're not lying."

"You have to believe me."

"Or you can believe an eye witness." Marisa said as she came down.

"Jeff was yelling at Beth about what happened and then Beth kissed him."

"Beth I want you out of my house now get your stuff and get out of my fucking house."

Then Beth quickly got her stuff and left.

"I told you that you shouldn't have invited." Jessica said angrily.

"Look I'm sorry I never knew that she would do that." Jeff tried to explain.

"And how about we stop talking about the past and about the now like now I still smell like beer." Marisa said.

"Ok look Marisa go upstairs in your room take out the perfume you never wear and you know which one spray it on three times and the smell will be gone." Jessica said.

"Oh my god thank you."

Then she ran upstairs.

"So you're not mad at me." Jeff hoped.

"No you're not but know more ex-girlfriends."

"Done." He kissed her on the spot.

**- One hour later**

"You know Marisa doesn't come home till after midnight." Jessica hinted

"And..." Jeff said not getting the hint.

"And we have time alone and I think you suffered enough."

Then Jessica kissed Jeff lightly on the lips.

"Really are you sure."

"Jeff do you love me?"

"Yea."

"Then I'm sure."

Then Jessica pulled Jeff into the bedroom and I think you know what happens next.

* * *

**Jessica's P.O.V.**

I woke up feeling someones arms around me. I looked and saw Jeff sleeping softly.

_'He looks so cute.' _I thought.

I squirmed out of Jeff's arms grabbed the robe next to me and headed downstairs. I went into the kitchen and was surprised to see Marisa already up.

"Hey Ris what are you doing up?" I asked.

"Good mourning to you too."

"Sorry but didn't you come home at like midnight."

"I did but I was too excited to sleep."

"You got the job!"

"Yes but that's not the best part."

"Really then what is?"

"I'm not telling until a certain someone is awake."

"Ok fine."

"So tell me this how was he.?"

"Huh?"

"Oh come on seriously when do you come down in a robe unless you got busy."

"Ok fine he was I can't describe it."

"Ok I'll take it that you enjoyed it."

"Oh yea."

We laughed and I helped her finish break feast. Then finally Jeff came down.

"Good mourning girls."

"Mourning." We said in unison.

"Ok he's up so tell me what they said."

"Am I missing something?" Jeff asked.

"Well as you know I had my interview last night and I got the job but thats not it, not only did I get a demo but they want to promote me as soon as possible so I get my own show and I go on tour as the opening act for the Jonas Brothers."

"Wow they don't wast anytime but congrats." Jeff said

"Yea congrats sweetie." I said

"Ok we are going out tonight." Jeff stated.

"No you really don't have to do that."

"I can and I will this is a big deal for you right?"

"Yea."

"Then it's settled."

"Thanks Jeff."

Then she hugged him. Thats when I thought we have a little family here and I can't be any happier."

* * *

**Hey thanks for the reviews and I cut out a part that was supposed to be in this chapter and putting it in the next chapter**

**Review XD**


	16. Chapter 16

****

Thanks For the Reviews

**And let me just say this:**

**ARE YOU KIDDING ME ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. THE WWE IS ACTUALLY MAKING MATT HARDY TURN ON JEFF. ARE YOU SERIOUS. FIRST OF ALL WHO WOULD ACTUALLY BELIEVE THAT MATT IS REALLY TURNING ON JEFF. THEY'RE BROTHERS, AND ARE ALWAYS TOGETHER HANGING OUT. REALLY. THE COMPANY SHOULD OF LET SOMEONE WHO IS ACTUALLY BELIEVABLE. FOR EXAMPLE CHRISTIAN'S TNA CONTRACT EXPIRED THEY SHOULD HAVE SIGNED HIM A CONTRACT WITH THE WWE AND LET HIM HIT JEFF WITH THE CHAIR. THEN HAVE A HUGE REUNION WITH EDGE AND CHRISTIAN AND THE HARDYZ. THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE WANT TO SEE. WELL MOST PEOPLE. SO MAKE MATT APOLOGIZE OR SAY THAT HE WAS FORCED TO DO THAT OR SOMETHING CAUSE NO ONE INCLUDING ME IS THINKING MATT IS TURNING ON JEFF. I LOVE MATT WHO DOESN'T.**

**Ok i'm not mad anymore but I have to say it was interesting but there was already a whole Matt and Jeff feud. I want something new please. **

**Now on with the story. **

**Jessica's P.O.V.**

* * *

We came back from dinner a while ago and Jeff and I were in the living room watching a movie. We were both snuggled against each other. Then Jeff started kissing my neck and I knew what he wanted to do.

"Jeff not now." I said.

"Why not."

"Well Marisa is upstairs and besides we go on tour tomorrow to go to the Royal Rumble (A/N ok im skipping Smackdown because Jeff didn't do anything) and I'll definitely give you what you want since you are losing the champion."

"And that you are going to "fall" for Randy."

"Another reason do you think you can spare until then."

"Do I have a choice."

"No."

"Ok fine."

I chuckled.

* * *

**Two hours before the Royal Rumble.**

Everyone just got their scripts for the royal rumble. While I was looking at mine I noticed that my story line got changed. Instead of meeting Randy at the Royal Rumble I'm going to play as Randy's secret girlfriend. After he wins the rumble I have to walk out, climb into the ring jump into his arms, and kiss him. Wow that's way more intense than I thought it would. I found Jeff and showed him the script and he wasn't happy but he was understandable about that I have to do this. I rehearsed the scene without kissing him twice and before I knew it it was time for the Royal Rumble.

I waited anxiously for my scene, then it came.

**I came out after Randy Orton won the rumble. Randy and I have been dating and no one knew until now.**

**Randy looked ****surprised as I came out but expected it at the same time. I climbed into the ring and kissed on the spot. As we broke apart he flashed one of his famous smiled. I got mixed from the crowd. It was a mixer of whistled, cheers and boos. We walked out happy as can be.**

Ok wow Randy is an great kisser, maybe even better than Jeff. I looked for Jeff and when I found him I kissed him just to make sure I wasn't falling for Randy really.

"Wow what was that for?" He asked when we broke apart.

"Well I knew you upset so I thought I'd cheer you up."

"Alright."

We left for our hotel room and did what we promised.

* * *

**Monday Night RAW**

Tonight I offically debut as Randy Orton's "girlfriend". I came out with him when he made his speech, but the real drama was when we came out with Stephenie McMahon.

**I came out with Randy when Stephenie called him. While they were talking I could tell Randy was getting mad. Since because of his condition I tried to calm him down but it wasn't working. Especially when the RAW superstars came out and when Randy made a tantrum. Again I tried to calm him down. The Shane came out and started attacking him. I tried to pull him off of Randy but ended thrown across the ring. I helped Ted after he got Randy out of the ring whil cody was being beat up. Then Shane thought it would be smart to come after Randy while Ted and I were helping him. He Jumped on Randy and Ted and I fell hard. All of the sudden the other stars thought that now was a good time to help us. Randy and made it out of the area barely. Iked to see if Randy was ok.**

**"Randy are you ok."**

**"I'm fine but are you alright you did take a nasty fall out there."**

**"I'm fine but maybe you should keep a low profile for a while alright."**

**"Fine."**

**I then kissed him until-**

"Cut." The camera man said that brok us up.

"Great job out there Jess."

"You too Randy."

As I watched him leave, I realized that after that last kiss:

I'm falling for Randy Orton HARD!.

* * *

**Ok another thing. Who really believes that Randy has I.E.D I mean really but I still think he's cute no HOT!**

**Review =D**


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

Thanks for the reviews.

**So last chapter we found out that Jessica is falling in love with Randy Orton lets see what happens now**

Jessica has been thinking it over again and again but its true. Jessica is falling for the bad-ass and hottie Randy Orton. She tried to consult Marisa for some advice but unfortunately she had nothing to give her. Now Jessica is pacing around Jeff and hers bedroom.

"Oh my god what am I going to do." Jessica mummbled to her self.

"Going to do about what?" Jeff asked.

Jessica jumped.

"Oh Jeff I told you not to scare me like that."

"Sorry but whats wrong?"

"Its nothing."

"Jess come on you know you can tell me anything."

"No I swear its not important ."

"Jess I love you, you know that so you also know that you can tell me anything."

Jessica felt a bang of guilt go through so she broke down crying.

"Whoa Jess baby its alright come here." Jeff came over and wrapped around her in an embrace.

"Jeff I'm so sorry." Jessica sobbed.

"Jess please tell me whats wrong."

"I can't." Jessica said and ran out the room.

Jeff stood there shocked. Jessica tells him everything even the things she's embarrassed to talk about. He decided to ask Marisa, if something was wrong with Jess Marisa will know. Jeff went to Marisa's door and knocked.

"Marisa it's Jeff open up."

"Yea." Marisa said opening the door.

"Hey is something wrong with Jess."

"No why would you ask that."

"Because she was crying just before."

"Well nothing is wrong."

"Yes there is so tell me."

"Jeff there is nothing wrong."

"Then why aren't you looking me in the eye."

Jeff got her there.

"Fine but I can't tell you out here come on get in."

"Alright we're inside so whats wrong."

"I'm not and can't tell the whole thing but I will tell you this, it's about her story line with Randy."

"She's falling for him isn't she."

"Well..."

"Isn't she."

"Yes."

There was a long silence between the two.

"Look Jeff please don't get mad at my mom please." Marisa pleaded.

"Fine I won't."

"Besides I bet Randy is mean and nasty so she'll get over him real fast."

Jeff didn't look convinced, and sat down on Marisa's bed. Marisa sat down next to him.

"Hey look Jeff my mom fell in love with you for a reason and I really doubt that Randy has that reason."

"Yea alright thanks for telling Ris."

He left.

"Oh God what have I done."

-

Jeff walked downstairs to find Jessica on the couch waiting.

"Oh Jeff look I'm sorry about what happened before I guess I'm just under a lot of stess." Jessica lied.

"Well then why didn't you tell me." Jeff said knowing that she's lieing.

"I guess I thought it wouldn't be important."

"Jess you know anything you have to tell me is important."

"I know."

"Jess look I want you to know that you don't have to keep secrets from me I'll always understand." Jeff said hoping to get a confession.

"I know thanks Jeff." Jessica kissed him.

"Jess do you love me, I mean truly love me."

"Of course Jeff." Jessica said feeling really guilty.

"Alright just wanted to make sure." Jeff grinned and went into the kitchen.

Jessica started to feel light headed and needed some advice.

"Hey Jeff I'm gonna go for a walk."

"Alright."

Jessica left walking to Matt's house hopefully to look for answers. She knocked on his door.

"Hey Jess." Matt said opening the door.

"Hey can I come in."

"Sure." Jessica walked in only to be greeted by Lucus.

"Hey Lucus!" Jessica said petting him.

"Alright I know you're not here to play with Lucus." Matt said.

"Yea well I was hoping you can help me with something."

"Sure of course."

Jessica told the whole story with Randy.

"Wow that's big." Matt said.

"Yea I know but do you think you can help me?" Jessica hoped

"Sure but let me ask you this why did you fall for Randy?"

"Well he's funny, sweet when he wants to be, an amazing kisser, and when he holds you his bbody kind of-"

"Whoa way to much info."

"Sorry."

"Well I'm not sure this will work but its worth a shot."

"Matt I really don't care I'm desperate right now."

"Ok I know you can't get out of your story line so every time you kiss him think of Jeff."

"Think that will work?"

"Honestly I have no idea."

"Thanks." She hugged him and left.

Jessica walked home to find Jeff sitting on the couch looking upset.

"Jeff are you alright?" Jessica asked concerned.

"Jess we really we need to talk."

"Ok what do you want to talk about."

"Jess I know."

"Wh-what d-do you mean you know."

"Come on Jess you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Look Jeff I honestly don't."

"Don't you pull that on me why didn't you tell me you were starting to have feelings for Randy Orton."

"What are you talking about."

"Jess stop pulling bullshit on me right now we start telling the truth."

"Ok fine but how was I supposed to tell you that I was falling for someone else."

"I would've tried to understand Jess."

"No you wouldn't you would've blew up in my face."

"How do you know that Jess."

"It kind of obvious."

"You know nothing I promise you I would've a least tried but why didn't do you have any idea how much it hurt to find out from someone else."

"Who told you."

"That doesn't matter what does is that you didn't tell me."

"So what does it matter."

"Are you serious Jess if you didn't how would you know you would cheat on me."

"Jeff you know I wouldn't do that."

"Really anything can happen, but you know what hurts is that how do I know you aren't lying to me."

"About what."

"That you don't love me and who else did you tell and tell me the truth."

"I told Matt."

"You told my brother but you couldn't tell me."

"Look I needed to tell someone everything was coming at me it was all to much and... and.."

"Jess whats wrong."

She didn't respond all she did was faint.

"JESS!."

* * *

**OMG! What happened to Jess.**

**Read the next chapter to find out.**

**Review =D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Ok so last chapter Jessica fainted **

**and in this chapter we find out why and what people are going to do about it.**

**Jeff's P.O.V**

**-**

I'm pacing around the waiting room of the hospital after just ten minutes ago Jessica fainted in my arms. I tried everything to wake her up but nothing worked. I called Matt and he's comforting Marisa. She's not crying, she's just shooked up. Finally the doctor came out.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's fine, she just stressed out and her blood pressure got really high and collapsed."

"Is she awake?" Matt asked.

"Unfortunately no."

"Can we at least see her?" Marisa asked.

"Of course."

The doctor showed us Jess's room. We walked in and saw her asleep. She had an IV tube in her arm. She looked so helpless. All of the sudden she started to move and woke up.

"Oh my god don't you ever scare me like that again." Marisa said hugging her.

"Yea Jess you gave us a scare there." Matt said and hugged her as well after Marisa did.

"I'm sorry for scaring you guys."

She looked at me.

"Uh guys can you give us a minute?" I asked

"Yea sure Matt and I were just about to get something to eat anyway." Marisa said

"Yea sure why not." Matt said

They left.

"Jess I'm so sorry this is my fault." I said taking her hand.

"Jeff this isn't your fault, it's mostly my fault i was the one putting the stress on me."

"Just promise me you won't ever do it again and from now on you'll tell me the truth."

"Of course." I kissed her lightly.

"So the doctor said I should be on bed-rest for a while so that means I get to stay home with you."

"That sounds good to me and I called Shane."

"Really what he say?"

"He's pulling you out of the storyline."

"He is how is that going to happen."

"Well you're going to 'break up' with Randy and come back to Smackdown and do a storyline with me."

"Really finally no more secrets."

"Yep and we're gonna be the hottest couple on Smackdown."

She laughed and kissed me.

"Hey when am I gonna 'break up' with Randy."

"Monday on Raw and during the Smackdown/ECW tapings, you're gonna kiss me during my return."

"Wow Shane doesn't waste time now does he."

"Nope."

"Alright you better go I'm coming home tomorrow and I need to rest."

"Alright bye."

I kissed her good-bye.

I told everyone that she needs to rest and she will be home tomorrow. On the way home Marisa said none of this is her fault, and for once during this whole week I believed her.

-

I picked Jessica up from the hospital alone. When I came into her room and she immediately jumped into my arms and hugged me. I spun her around and put her down. The road home was not quiet.

"Oh my god if you two get sent to the hospital one more time I'm putting you both on 24 hour watch." Marisa said as we walked in.

"We'll do our and you." I said pointing at Jessica, "You go upstairs you start bed-rest now until you back to work."

"Fine." Jessica said going upstairs.

I saw Marisa jump on the couch and take out her guitar.

"New song?" I asked.

"Yep just finished about three seconds before you walked in."

"Mind if I hear?"

"Well I'm not sure if it's really your type of music."

"Hey I don't care if its not my type I could hate it and still tell you if its a good song so its worth a try."

"Alright."

She strummed a few cords quite beautifully and began to sing.

(A/N: **I DON'T OWN THIS SONG but i wish i did**)

_Boy you're so hard to believe  
Boy you're so hard to believe_

Just a friend  
That's all I've ever been to you  
Oh just a girl  
Who wants to be the center of your world  
But I ain't got much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just a girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
You don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

In my dreams  
I see us both together constantly  
Why can't you see  
This love that's here for you inside of me  
Ohhh  
What do I have to do  
For you to notice this  
You look at her with love  
With me it's just friendship  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

What do you see in her  
You don't see in me (don't see in me)  
Boy you're so hard to believe  
Why do you show her love  
But there's none for me  
Boy you don't make sense to me  
Cause I don't have much to offer  
But my heart and soul  
And I guess that's not enough  
For you to notice me  
I'm just your girl  
And I guess that's all I'll ever be to you  
To you

I try to smile when I see other girls with you  
Acting like everything is ok (everything ain't ok)  
But ohh  
you don't know how it feels to be so in love (so in love with you baby)  
With someone who doesn't even know  
My secret love

Boy you're so hard to believe

Well I have to admit it wasn't a song I would listen to but it was good for people like that kind of music.

"So what do you think?"

"I thought it was good."

"Really you think so."

"Yea I do."

"Thanks well I guess I should call my agent and tell him I've written a song for part of my new album bye."

I laughed and checked on Jess to see if she was listening to me. I walked into our bedroom and saw her asleep. I kissed her lightly on the forehead, which was a bad idea since she started to wake up.

"Stay with me." She said waking up.

"And what watch you sleep."

"Or sleep with me."

"It's the middle of the afternoon."

"Please."

"Fine."

I climbed into bed with her and took a short nap. When I woke up it was about five and saw Jessica was still asleep. I kissed her on the cheek lightly and she didn't wake up this time. I went downstairs and started to cook dinner. A little while later Jess came down yawning.

"Hey babe have a good sleep."

"Yep thanks for telling me to rest I really needed it."

"No prob."

I can't believe I have to go back to Raw in a couple of days while you stay here."

"Hey but that's going to be your last Raw for a while then you come back to Smackdown."

"Thank god."

* * *

**End of Jeff's P.O.V., now its Jessica's P.O.V.**

**Monday Night Raw.**

The couple of days I was still home went by quick. For some reason I was still tired. I got my script and it said Randy's is going to say something that insulted me and I'm going to break up with him. Also apparently everyone knows about the whole fainting thing, the whole day I got how are you feeling's from everyone. While I was walking I bumped into one of my best friends John Cena.

"Whoa be careful there Jess." He said.

"Yea sorry." I said not really paying attention.

"Are you ok Jess you seem a little out of it."

"I'm fine its just I'm a little tired."

"I can imagine fainting does wipe a person out for a while."

"Are you making fun of me Mr. Cena." I joked.

"Not really just trying to make you laugh and it worked."

I laughed again.

"Thanks John I needed that."

I hugged him John is like a big brother to me.

"Aww look at the cute couple do I need to tell Jeff something." Chris Jericho said another one of my best friends.

"Shut up Chris."

"Well I better go my scene is coming up bye." I waved bye to the both of them and left.

I saw Randy, Cody, and Ted and started to head out.

(A/N BTW I am adding something to what Randy Orton said during Raw.)

**I came out with Randy and The legacy which in my opinion is a really stupid name. Randy and I have been having some problems and I really want to break up with him but I need a reason before I do it though. I wasn't really paying attention to what Randy was saying except this.**

**"And until wrestle mania I won't and don't care about anyone except me and the legacy, everyone else is just a tool to help me get there."**

**My jaw dropped. That son of a bitch, so i walked up to him turned him around and slapped him in the face. I took the mic in his hand and said:**

**"How dare you, you know what I'm even going to say anything except we're done."**

**I walked backstage pissed.**

That was just a huge weight lifted off my shoulders. I went to the women's locker room to get my stuff, when I got in there I saw Beth Phoenix. I've hated her from the minute I met her. She walked around like she owned the place.

"Well well well look who it is."

"What do you want Beth." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Oh nothing I just wanted to say good bye to my dear, dear friend."

"Ok bye now get out of my way so I can leave."

"Whoa chill there why in such a hurry."

"Because unlike you I actually have a life."

"Hey watch it."

"Or what are you going to call in your 'boyfriend' to protect you."

"Hey I don't need him for anything."

"Right that's what the intern is for."

"How bout you shut your mouth before I personally shut it for you."

Now we were face to face.

"Bring it bitch."

She slapped me and then it blew into a full blown fight. We got pulled apart by other superstar's. John Cena pulled me off and Mike Knox pulled Beth off.

"Whoa chill come on lets get out of here." John said.

He grabbed my bag and we walked out.

"Now mind telling me what happened."

"Nothing she was just being a bitch." I said fixing my hair and clothes.

"Look you can't just go around picking fights."

"Look I wasn't I was just fed up with her."

"Ok fine I know you're just a little stressed."

"Try a lot ow."

"Alright let's see the damages." He said checking on me.

"Ok tell me how I'm going to explain a cut lip, a black eye, and bruises all over to Jeff."

"I think I dislocated my shoulder too."

"Oh that makes my job a lot easier."

"Come on its not that bad."

"Yea uh-huh come on lets bandage up that shoulder."

We went to the health center to get my shoulder bandaged. John also gave me a lift to the hotel and he was right explaining what happened to me to Jeff wasn't easy. John explained everything and I got a lecture.

"So hows your shoulder?" Jeff asked as we went to bed.

"Feels alright hurts a little."

"Maybe this will help a little."

He started massaging my shoulders.

"Oh that feels nice, and you know what I think."

"What?"

"I think my shoulder feels a lot better to do something else." I kissed him, "If you know what I mean."

"I think I do."

He picked me up and threw me on the bed and made love for the rest of the night.

* * *

**There is another chapter**

**Review =D**


	19. Chapter 19

****

Ok look this is my last chapter I'm going to write with little or no reviews. I need more reviews so I can really finish my story.  
I'm sorry but if I don't get more reviews I'm not continuing the story.

**Ok last chapter Jessica got out of a story line, in this chapter it starts with the new story line and something bad happens to Marisa like really really bad. Oh and btw Jeff and Jessica have been dating for about 4 months so everyone is really close.**

* * *

Jessica was backstage in a dreamy state when her best friend Maria came in.

"Someone looks happy." She said.

"How can I not Jeff and I have been dating for four months."

"Oh my god really?"

"Yes."

"Wow have you done anything special yet?"

"Well tomorrow the night we get home he's taking me out for something special."

"Aww you guys are so cute."

Jessica blushed. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Said a voice.

"Sure."

Jeff walked in.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Maria said and left.

"So are you ready for your return tonight."

"Yep but I'm a little nervous."

"Well how about this you kneel down right in front of the couch."

"Alright."

Jeff did what he was told and Jessica climbed on the couch and started massaging his shoulders.

"Well that helps a whole lot better."

"Well then this will make you feel one hundred percent."

Jessica started to kiss his neck and nibble on his ear. Jeff turned around and layed Jessica on the couch.

"Yea that makes me feel one hundred percent."

They started into a full blown make-out session. There was a knock at the door.

"Jeff Jess you got to get ready for your scene."

They both groaned and mumbled alright. They got to the set when it was ready for the scene.

"Ok Jeff you arrive in your car and everyone welcomes you back and Jess you're the last one to and then you kiss him ok." Said the camera-man.

"Sounds simple enough." Jessica said.

"Alright and action."

**Jeff pulled up to the arena in a red car **(A/N I have no idea what kind of car it is tell me if you know)** ready to make his come back. As he walked in all his friends started to welcome him back. After he hugged Maria, Jessica came into view and he hugged her but after that he kissed her.**

**"Are you ready?" Jessica said.**

**Jeff only nodded yes and kissed her again.**

"Cut, that was great you guys."

"Thanks." Jessica said.

"You looked relieved." Jeff said.

"Maybe because I don't have to keep anymore secrets."

"Well that is a reliever."

They kissed.

"Whoa love birds and you do that in privacy please." A voice said.

"Aw don't worry Matt you will find a girl of your own someday." Jeff teased.

"Haha very funny." Matt said and hit Jeff in the back of the head.

"Hey if you want to hurt my boyfriend do it when I'm not around please." Jess said.

"Fine Jeff can I talk to you in private."

"Oh god you're hopeless."

"Love you too."

They laughed.

"Oh well it's time to go back on air come on Jess."

"Oh ok see in a bit Matt."

"Alright." Matt said leaving.

"Alright we really need to hook him up with a girlfriend." Jess said.

"Easier said than done."

"You are horrible to your brother."

"Hey that's what brothers are supposed to do."

"Haha but come on he needs someone else besides us."

"Ok how about..." Jeff thought for a sec, "Yea I got nothing."

"Yea neither do I...wait I know someone who's single and just loves Matt Hardy." Jess said.

"Really who?"

"This girl who worked at the diner with me and plus she's my best friend."

"Alright cool give her a call and we'll set it up."

"Perfect."

They left for their scene which was nothing special. Jeff just talked while Jessica just went out with him and just one kiss.

"Alright I'm so ready to go home even if for two days."

"Really and are you sure it has nothing to do with our date tomorrow."

"Maybe."

Jeff chuckled.

"Well shall we go home then."

"We shall."

* * *

**The Night of the Date**

"So Mom are you excited for your date tonight." Marisa asked.

"Hell yeah its just I have no idea what to wear."

"Let me help." Marisa said as she went over to the closet.

"How about this." Marisa said holding up a short black dress.

"You don't think its to simple."

"Of course not, it muy cute."

"Well I'm glad to know my daughter is proud of her Spanish heritage."

"Yes I am now try on the dress."

"Ok fine."

She tried it on and it looked gorgeous, it hugged her curves beautifully.

"OMG Mom you look hot."

"Really?"

"Totally now let me do your hair and make up."

"Marisa curled her hair and but a dark pink barrette on one side of her head, put mascara and eyeliner on, and a light pink lip gloss. To finish off the out fit Jessica had small diamond hoops and black stilettos on.

"I am so proud of my self." Marisa said.

"Wow I'm surprised to I never knew you could do hair like this."

"It's a gift."

"Ok well I think I left Jeff waiting long enough."

"Go get him."

Jessica walked down the steps and a saw Jeff Hardy in a white button down shirt and black jeans. When he saw her he was mesmerized by her beauty.

"So are you going to stand there and drool or are you going to say something." Jessica said.

"Wow you look amazing." He finally said.

"Why thank you and I owe a huge thanks to my stylist the lovely Marisa."

As if on cue Marisa came down.

"You're welcome." She said to Jeff.

"Haha well I guess we should get going."

"Ok but you are not to leave the house." Jess said to Marisa.

"Yeah do you really think I'm stupid enough to do the same thing twice no comment."

"Alright bye."

They left.

"Finally." She said.

**One hour later**.

"Police open up." Said a yell from the door.

"What." Marisa said shocked.

She looked out the window and saw the police officer in uniform. When she opened the door the police officer forced his way in. Marisa screamed but the 'police officer' put his hand over her mouth and kicked her in the stomach. She fell to the ground. The man kicked and hit her some more.

"Who are you?!" She managed to say.

The man threw her into the wall again and said:

"Just call me Daddy."

Marisa's eyes opened wide but before she got to say anything the man threw her onto the couch by her hair and climbed on top of her.

"You are going to enjoy this." He whispered.

Marisa tried to get him off of her but she couldn't. He tore off her pants but before he could do anything else, Marisa kicked him and she reached for her phone. She typed "Help" and sent it to anyone that might help. Little did she know she sent that message to her mother.

* * *

**Meanwhile:**

Jeff took Jessica to a fancy restaurant (A/N Ok i thought about this for a long time and I'm block so use your imagination people). While they were eating Jeff decided it was time to give her what he bought her.

"Jess." Jeff said.

"Yeah Jeff."

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course and I love you too."

"Well here's how much I love you." Jeff said handing her a box.

Jessica looked surprised and took the box and opened it. Her jaw dropped. It was a necklace with a silver chain and her birthstone an amethyst jewel with silver diamonds surrounding it.

"Jeff this is beautiful."

"I thought you might like it."

"But really you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to, here let me put it on."

Jeff went over and put on the necklace.

"Well what do you think." Jess said.

"Perfect." Jeff said and shortly kissed her.

All of the sudden Jessica heard a beep. She went in her purse and saw she got a new message. She would of ignored it but it was from Marisa so she read it. Jessica's happy face turned into a scared and worried one which didn't go unnoticed by Jeff.

"What wrong Jess?"

"Jeff we got to go now."

"Why?"

"This is why."

She showed him the text that said 'HELP!!".

"Alright."

They quickly got the check and paid. Jeff drove quickly to the house hoping not to get a ticket from speeding. When they got to the house Jessica immediately yelled.

"RIS!" She yelled.

"Jeff you go up stairs I'll check down here."

He only nodded yes. He ran up stairs and yelled her name over and over again. Checked nearly every room upstairs.

"AHHHHH!" Jeff heard he quickly ran downstairs.

"Whats wrong?" He asked but he didn't need a response.

Jessica was in the living room hovering over Marisa's body crying. She was bloodied and bruised, her shirt was ripped in the stomach area, and only a blanket cover her lower body.

"Jeff call 911 NOW!"

Jeff was already on it. The ambulance came in a flash. Jessica climbed in the bus with Marisa while Jeff went to get Matt. Now all they can do is hope.

* * *

**OK so that's the chapter. So like I said in the beginning. I've been getting very few reviews and I need more or else I will either end it at this chapter or finish the story very soon. So please review ok.**

**-**

**Musicluver22**


	20. Chapter 20

************

OK wow I got all the reviews I wanted in the first day, hell in the first couple of hours. So yes I'm going to continue duh, but first i want to give a huge thanks to *takes humongous breath*: (in no specific oder)

**-FearlessHardy  
-swantonrainbow77  
-ShannonxMoore'sxLoverx  
-EdwardCullenlover619  
-CountryGirl8  
-hardyrhodescenafan1**

**Ok Last chapter something really bad happened to Marisa. I think we all know that she got raped. In this chapter you'll find out that this is hitting Jessica hard.**

* * *

Jessica, Jeff, and Matt were all in the waiting room to hear an update on Marisa. Then after what felt like hours for everybody the doctor came out.

"Are you all here for Marisa Johnson."

They all nodded.

"Well I think you all know what happened, but she going to be fine."

"Can we see her." Someone finally said which was Matt.

"Absolutely."

The doctor should them to her room. She was asleep and bandaged up.

"So is anything wrong with her?" Jessica said in a shaky voice.

"Are you her mother?" The doctor asked.

"Yes."

"Then come here."

The doctor showed Jessica the door. She mouthed 'stay' to Matt and Jeff.

"So?" She asked.

"She's not 100% but there's no damage."

"I'm guessing there's more."

"We're not sure if the guy who did this used protection."

"Well then how would you know or when." Jessica said tearing up.

"We won't know for several months."

"Well what am I supposed to tell her if she asks."

"The truth." The doctor said before walking away.

Jessica walked back into the room with tears in her eyes. She saw that Marisa awake. She went over and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry Mom." Marisa sobbed

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Jessica sobbed back.

After a few couple of minutes Jessica and Marisa calmed down.

"Hey Ris you should get some rest ok." Jess said.

"Alright will I see at least one of you guys tomorrow."

"Definitely." Matt said.

They walked out and left Marisa there to sleep.

"Well I guess I should get going my flight leaves tomorrow." Jeff said.

"Good luck." Matt said.

"Thanks and Jess I'll tell Shane that you won't be in all week."

"Whatever." She said walking away.

"I'll go talk to her." Matt said.

"Thanks Man."

While Jeff left, Matt went to find Jess. He found her outside sitting on the steps.

"Hey mind if I join?" Matt asked.

She just shrugged.

"So mind telling why you gave Jeff the cold shoulder?" Matt asked.

"Because." Jessica said tearing up.

"Because why?"

"Because he acted like he didn't care." Jessica said crying softly.

"Come on Jess you know that's not true."

"Do I Matt, Jeff walked out of that room like nothing happened."

"Look Jess, Jeff isn't the kind of guy that doesn't care, he likes to hid what he's feeling."

"I know and I overreacted but I feel like I failed."

"Failed what."

"A couple months before all of this happened there was a shooting at Maria's school. A lot of people were killed and hurt like Marisa." She paused, "She almost didn't make it but she did. When she got out of the hospital she asked me that night if something like that would ever happen again and I said I will never let you go through that again."

She broke down crying. Matt put his arm around her protectively.

"Look there's no way you could of seen this coming."

"Then why do I feel like I could've prevented it."

"Jess don't start blaming your-self for this, it's not your fault."

She was about to say something but Matt stopped her.

"Hey what I said is true don't deny it."

She made a light chuckle.

"So you think I can get away with the fact that last week(A/N: I know i skipped around right now its Friday) I kissed Jeff in front of millions of people and not show up Tuesday."

"With Shane yes, with the people I'm not so sure."

"Yea but I can't leave Marisa her after being attacked."

"How about Tuesday I hurt you so you'll 'be out of action' for a while."

"Oh my god I love you."

She hugged him.

"But in a brotherly way you know that right." She said pulling away.

"Of course."

"So how exactly are you going to 'hurt me'."

"Leave that to me."

"Alright."

* * *

**Smackdown/ECW tapings**

So not only is Jessica going to get 'hurt' by Matt, but she's also in action with Maria and against Maryse and Michelle. Jessica was actually glad that she's going against Michelle because her heel is going to her head. She is actually becoming more conceited than Maryse (almost). Her match is up next and she's all set with black tights with sparkles and a pink top that's like bikini like.

"Jess you ready?!" Came a voice.

"Yea I'll be there in a sec Ria." Jessica answered.

"So you ready?" Maria asked as Jess came out.

"Yep are you."

"Totally."

**Jessica's POV**

We went backstage to get ready to come out. Michelle came out first, then Maryse, then Maria, and then me. Maria started the match against Michelle. They were back and forth but Michelle was dominating. Finally Maria got a tag for me and I was going against Maryse. We went back and forth but I was dominating. Now it was time for Maria and I to lose and I of course had to get pinned. I got Maryse in the corner nearest to Michelle. I got on the second rope and started to 'punch' Maryse. Then as planned Michelle came toward me and kicked me in the face. The thing that was different in rehearsals was that I barely had time to cover my face, she was supposed to give a warning but she didn't. Maryse saw it but she didn't say anything but I knew she was concerned. Then she covered me. I heard the three count and we lost. After a while I got up and headed to backstage. I was greeted by Maryse.

"Hey Jess are you ok you took a hard hit?" She asked.

"I'm fine just headache."

Well her take these it always helps mine."

She handed me a small bottle of Advil's.

"Thanks."

I took one and downed quickly with my water.

"Well I got to get ready for Jeff's match see ya."

"Bye" They said unison.

I went to my locker room and changed into a mini, black, strap-less dress. After I got ready I headed for Jeff's locker room. When I walked in no one was in there.

"Hey Jess you ready." A voice from behind said.

"Yea are yo-AHHHHH!" I screamed at Jeff's appearance.

"Yea nice to see you too."

"Sorry just...look of course you always look hot its just sometimes the face paint goes to the extreme."

"Hey that's who I am."

They laughed.

"So Jeff have you talked to Shannon yet."

Shannon is taking care of Marisa until I'm able to go back home.

"Yea I did actually he said she's doing great."

"Ok good."

"Well we got to go."

"Ok lets go."

We walked out. I just cheered for Jeff and didn't get involved. Now it was time for the end and Matt had to come out and get Edge disqualified. Matt just twist of fated Jeff and talked to him. Matt kind of told me to come up to him and yell at him. So I did then he slapped me and threw me into the steps. It hurt ok I don't care what people say the impact hurts big time. This should definitely keep me out of action for a while. I had to stay unconscious long enough so I can hear people talking to me. Then I heard Jeff's voice and I felt him pick me up. When we were backstage he told me I could wake up.

"Ok you think that will put you out of action." Jeff said putting me down.

"If that doesn't I don't know what will, and Matt geez a little gentle next time or at least a warning."

"Sorry it had to look real."

"Ok fine well I guess I'm going home tomorrow."

"Yep and give us updates on how Marisa's doing." Jeff said

"I will so I'm going to g pack bye."

I walked away starting to go pack.

* * *

**Tell me if you like the chapter. Next chapter you'll find out who did this to Marisa dun dun dun...**

**So review XD.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Last chapter we checked up on Marisa and now Jessica is with her.**

**Jessica's POV**

* * *

I arrived at the hospital a while ago. When I got in Marisa's room she was asleep...and so was Shannon. She's still sleeping now, and when she wakes up I have to tell her the police are coming in to ask questions.

"Mom?" A voice said that took me out of my thoughts.

I saw that Marisa is a wake.

"Hey how are you feeling."

"Better thanks."

"Good so in two days the police are coming to ask question on about what happened."

"Oh...really do I have to."

"If you wanna catch this guys yea you do."

She thought about it for a moment.

"Ris you can't let this guys go who knows what else he has done."

"Fine I'll do it."

"And don't worry I'll be here and so will Jeff and Matt."

"Really?" She asked more like a shock in her voice.

"Of course what you thought they don't care about you."

"No I just thought about work they won't be here."

"Trust me they will."

"Ok"

"So tell me how was the fours days with Shannon."

"Um...very interesting."

"What do you mean interesting."

"Well he acts the same way he did in the ring."

"Ok wow um that is pretty interesting."

"Told you."

We talked more about random things like we used to when it was just us. I tried to avoid the fact that she has just been raped but I couldn't for long because before I knew it, it was time to be questioned. Marisa is still in the hospital when the questioning but getting released after.

I'm waiting anxiously for the police to come and I wasn't the only one. The whole room was tense and really awkward. There was a knock on the door.

"Police open up." A voice said, but when he said it Marisa jumped.

I didn't ask I just answered the door. Two policemen walked in.

"Good morning are you ready to start this interview." One policeman said.

I sat next to Marisa and held her hand.

"Alright Marisa I want to you to tell us exactly what happened and if you get to uncomfortable then just tell us."

She nodded.

"Well I was home alone when I heard a knock on the door. The person on the other said its the police so I opened the door. The guys pushed his way in and started to hit and kick me. Then he pushed me onto the couch and started to..." She stopped.

"Its ok you don't have to continue we know the rest." One officer said.

"Did he say anything to you?" The other one said.

Marisa thought for a moment.

"Um...yea I asked who he was and he just said call me daddy."

My eyes widened. I actually think they almost came out of my head. I know who did this. I know the son of a bitch who did this. I signaled Jeff to come outside for a minute.

"Hey sweetie I'm going to step outside for a minute Matt is going to stay here."

Before she could respond I was already out with Jeff.

"Jeff I know who did I know the bastard who did this."

"Whoa Jess slow down what happened."

"I know who raped Marisa."

"Really who?"

"My ex."

"Huh?"

"Ok a couple years ago when Marisa was three my ex John her father wanted to come back into my life. I told him no and then he said that the only reason Marisa was born is because he spiked my drink at a party. The thing that really sucked was that I couldn't prove but before he left he said that I would get what I want but never thought he'd go this far."

"And because he said call me daddy you think it was him."

"I have no other explanation."

"Well first that's sick-."

"I know." I interrupted.

"-And second I promise you that I won't let that guy come ten feet near you and definitely Marisa."

"Thanks Jeff I needed that."

"Good now lets go tell the police."

"Alright."

I went back inside and told the police everything. Before the police left they pulled me over to talk in private."

"Ma'am you said that when your daughter was three he came back and threatened you, why didn't you report it."

"Well I was at first its just I wanted to wait a while to see if he meant it, but he didn't do anything. After that last encounter I never saw him again."

"Is that all is there anything else that might pin him on anything else."

"Um...yea...a few months ago my house was vandalized inside and out plus the diner that I worked at was also destroyed. I think he was involved in that too."

"Thank you and Ma'am don't worry we will catch him."

"Thank you officer."

They left. After the interview we all went home. I stayed silent through the whole ride home. Something didn't feel right, I feel like something is coming but I don't know what. When Jeff, Marisa, and I went home Marisa went straight to her room. Jeff stopped me before I went upstairs.

"Alright whats going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean."

"Come on you know what I mean, you were quiet the whole ride home. You didn't even make eye contact with anyone."

"Look I'm sorry its just that I'm all...like...."

"Shocked." Jeff finished.

"Yea cause Jeff he's my ex-boyfriend after two years and he just raped his own daughter."

"Yea I get but don't worry I WILL protect you and Marisa ."

I just sighed.

"Look how about you go upstairs and take a breather."

"Alright."

I went upstairs to our bedroom. All of this seems so unreal. I always wanted to have the perfect family and give Marisa a dad. I wish I can turn back the clock and go backwards. As I'm looking around I found an unopened box. I open it and I saw all my High School memories. I picked up one of my year books, it was for Junior year. No one found out that I was pregnant till my senior year. I opened up to a random page and I wish I hadn't. It said cutest couple 'John and Jessica' then there was a picture of us in heart with an arrow through it. I threw the yearbook across the room breaking the clock that said ten ol' clock. I started to cry after I saw another picture of John and I under what we called "our tree" kissing. I started going on a rampage. I threw everything in the box every where. I saw Jeff come in the room but I didn't stop until Jeff pulled me close. I started to cry in his chest. I cried until I fell asleep.

-

**End on Jessica's POV onto Jeff's POV**

-

I sent Jess upstairs to relax. That wasn't going well since I heard a crash and another. I ran upstairs and I saw Jessica throwing stuff with tears in her eyes. I ran to her and pulled here close. She started to cry but I didn't ask questions. We were sitting on the bed while she was crying. I felt go heavy, I saw she fell asleep. I placed her on the bed then went to look at what she threw. It was all of her high school stuff. Most of it was with her and John. I don't think I have ever met someone as sick as him. He dates Jessica just to get in her pants, spiked her drink, slept with her after, got her pregnant, dumps her, tried to get back together, and to top it all of he rapes his own kid. Marisa isn't even mine and treat like she is. I left the room and went in Marisa's. She's asleep but she left the light on. I shut it off but as I do I see the tear stains on her face. I feel so bad for her. I can't even imagine how she must feel right now. I left her room to get some air. I go out back and take in the air.

"Hey Man." A voice behind me said.

I turned around and saw Matt.

"Hey."

"How are ya."

I shrugged.

"Been better."

"And everyone else."

I didn't answer.

"That bad."

"You have no idea."

"Don't worry bro it'll all blow over and this guy will get caught."

"Yea but Marisa and Jess will have to live with the fact that they have scars that can't be removed."

"Don't worry they're both strong."

"I'm not sure if they're strong enough."

"All we can do is wait and hope."

I didn't say anything. Before I went inside I silently prayed that John will get caught with no strings attached."

* * *

**WOW we found out that Marisa's dad raped her. Find out next chapter if he gets caught**

**Review =D**


	22. Chapter 22

****

Thanks for the reviews

Any who right now I'm very upset. I'm upset because this story is about to end. After a few more chapters this story is going to end. *Everyone saddens*

Don't worry I'll return with more stories. *Everyone jumps with glee* I know I"m horrible but to let you I am no where near conceited just letting you know.

Now last chapter we found out Marisa's rapist and in this chapter we find out if he gets caught or not.

* * *

Jessica woke up the next morning with a headache. She looked around the room and saw that it was tore up. She remembered what happened and what she did last night. She got out of bed and went out to the balcony that connected to the upstairs bedroom, that looked out to the backyard. She walked out and leaned on the fence thinking, not doing anything just thinking.

"Jess." A voice said that took her out of her trance.

"Hey Jeff." She said not really looking back.

"How you feeling."

"I don't know."

"What you mean."

"Like...I guess I'm trying to take in everything that I just feel so empty."

"It's gonna be alright I promise." Jeff said wrapping his arms around her belly.

"You can't promise anything." Jess said pulling out of Jeff's grasp.

"I can try." Jeff said putting his hand on her shoulder.

Jessica shrugged it off.

"No you can't." She said walking away, "You don't get it."

"Than help me get it." Jeff said grabbing her hand.

"I don't know if I can."

"Please Jess."

"Jeff you don't understand what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you thought loved you."

"Actually Jess I do."

"Really how because the thing with you and Matt is just a storyline."

"Actually Matt did do something to me not only that remember Beth, the only reason we broke up is she was cheating on me."

"I'm sorry it's just this all to much I just want it to be over."

"It will I swear."

"Thanks."

They kissed lightly. They heard the phone ring. Jeff answered. His expression changed drastically. He hung up the phone and Jessica looked at home with hopeful eyes.

"Babe they caught him and he's going away for a long time."

Jessica jumped into his arms. They heard Marisa come down stairs. They told her the news and she was just as happy as they were.

"So he admitted the whole thing?" Marisa asked

"Yep he's going straight to prison." Jeff said.

"So I don't ever have to see him again?"

"Well..." Jeff hesitated.

"Huh?" Jessica and Marisa said in unison.

"They did say that he wants to see you guys one more time."

They both said nothing.

"Fine." Jessica surprisingly.

"Really are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Alright Marisa?"

"Fine I'll go."

"Alright they said that to go to the precinct at noon.

* * *

They arrived at the jail on time.

"Alright sit down and the person you're meeting will be on the other side of the glass soon."

Everyone nodded. Before they knew it there was John in handcuffs.

"Well well well look who came to see me." He said cocky.

"No actually you wanted to see us remember." Jessica said.

"Oh yea now I remember, all I really wanted to see was you." He said pointing to Marisa.

"What." She said bitterly.

"Now don't be smart with cause remember I am your father." John said with a smile.

"No you're not you took the one thing sacred to me and I can't get it back."

"So all I wanted to do was make you feel the same thing your slut of a mother went through."

"So why did you come after her if you wanted revenge on me?" Jessica asked.

"Because it would of been way to easy to get revenge on you so went to the next best thing."

"But what did you want to do scar Marisa the same way you scared me."

"Didn't I just say that five minutes ago."

"But why, why did you want revenge."

"I have my reasons and I'm not telling you I'm gonna make you think for once."

"Well the ironic thing is you wanted us to suffer but I never knew you were suffering all along."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you came back but when I said no you couldn't take it so now you did this but your plan backfired."

"Huh?"

"Your attack didn't destroy us you just brought us together."

"I don't care all I care about is that you got you deserved."

"Be that as that may be but so are you."

After Jessica said that everyone left.

"Jess I'm really proud of you and you know I think you needed."

"You know I think you're right."

"Good."

Everyone left relieved and happy that the nightmare is over

* * *

**Alright like I said after this there maybe about three or four more chapters left I'm not sure yet.**

**So review and tell if you like or not =P**


	23. Chapter 23

************

Alrighty I made up my mind I'm only gonna make three more chapters. Here I'm combining Raw and Wrestlemania. In my opinion the next three chapters won't have any action.

ok so last chapter Marisa's rapist just got caught this chapter everyone is coping. Btw I'm combining Raw, Smackdown and Wrestlemania.

Enjoy!

-

It's been a week since the arrest, and things are starting to go back to normal. Marisa is a still a little bit more cautious but she's doing better than expected. She hardly has nightmares and she's starting to get comfortable when she's alone in her room. Not only is Marisa doing better so is someone else. She's feeling relieved after she told off her ex the week before. That's right Jessica feels better after she yelled at John. She 's just glad that everything is starting to go back to the way things used be.

"So you ready to go back to Raw?" Jeff asked as he walked into the bedroom.

"Yea I guess it'll feel weird but you know I'm glad I get to see John, Chris, Phil, and Randy." Jessica answered.

Surprising right but it's true. Jess and Randy are still friends. Jeff actually is starting to get along with him too. After everything he felt that he needs to give Randy a chance.

"Should I be worried?" Jeff teased.

"No of course not." She said pretending to be offended.

"So tell me last week on smackdown you said I looked scary with the face paint on, so do you think I should keep that going."

"No I'm sorry but you know that scared me shit less so settle it down a bit or better yet no face paint at all."

"Well I don't know."

"Please for me." Jess gave him her puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine for you I'll do anything." He kissed lightly.

"Anything ok well lets talk about your hair."

"No not the hair that's where I draw the line."

"God I'm just kidding besides I love your hair without it you're not you."

"Good."

"Alright now lets go to bed cause I have a long flight to get to raw."

"Alright night." Jeff said kissing her on the cheek.

"Night."

* * *

**Raw**

Jessica was waiting backstage until the match between Melina and Maryse. All of the Smackdown divas are there.

"There she is." A voice said.

She turned around and saw Phil Brooks 'aka' Cm Punk.

"Hey Phil."

"It's been awhile" He said giving her a hug.

"Well I've been busy." She said breaking the hug.

"JESS!" A group of people said.

She turned around and saw John and Chris.

"Hey guys." She said before they drowned her in hugs.

"Guys...breathing...is needed...please."

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"It's alright hey where's Randy?"

"Oh he's not here." John said.

"Oh why not."

"I don't he's just not here I asked him and he said something came up." Chris said.

"Oh ok so whats going on tonight."

"Nothing really normal stuff just I'm gonna lose my title." Phil said.

"To who."

She didn't get an answer just a bump on a shoulder from someone who walked right into her.

"Uh...excuse me." Jessica said annoyed.

The person turned around and it was no other than John Bradshaw Layfield.

"You're excused." He said then did one of his famous grins."

"Jerk." Jessica muttered.

"Him." Phil said pointing at JBL.

"Seriously why him?"

"Trust me I hate it as much as you do."

"Well I gotta go to lose my title so looking forward to that." Phil said.

"Bye." She gave him a quick hug then he left. A few minutes later Phil came back not happy.

"Hey cheer up you're still in the money in the bank match."

"Yea sure whatever anyway you have to go out soon."

"Joy ok bye guys." She waved back to the guys.

Jessica walked out to the ring like all the other divas. Two of my best friends were fighting. Maryse ended up winning but Rosa Mendez attacked Maryse then everyone went at it. I was supposed to throw out Michelle which I proudly did. When the victory ended everyone eventually went backstage. I said good-bye to everyone cause that's all I came to raw for. I went back to my hotel and went to bed. Tomorrow night is going to be a long night on Smackdown.

* * *

**Smackdown**

Jessica was backstage getting ready for confrontation with Matt. She was just with Jeff for support.

"You ready?" Jeff asked her.

"Yep you?"

"Yep so lets get going."

Matt came out talking but the script that was given to him was really harsh. The script came up with bad memories for Jeff. Jeff started to get upset but Jessica comforted him. When Matt showed the dog collar it was time for the two to come out.

(A/N: Remember the **BOLD **means everyone is acting not for real fighting and stuff)

**Jessica's POV**

**Jeff and I came out after Matt showed Jeff his dogs collar. Jeff climbed into the ring just circling Matt, then he took the mic. When Jeff started to talk I could her the rage and emotion in his voice. I just stood back kind of afraid what might happen if I get involved. Then for the first time in like years I saw Jeff attack Matt. While they were fighting I saw the fallen collar so I picked it. Matt managed to roll out of the saying sorry while Jeff just stared at him not believing it. I'm definitely not. When Matt walked away Jeff turned to me and I gave him the collar. He gave me a half hug and a kiss on the temple. Jeff just looked at the collar like he was about to cry so I rubbed his back. We then walked backstage.**

**End of Jessica's POV.**

After that Jessica said good-bye to Jeff and started getting ready for her first match after getting 'hurt by Matt. She was wearing white pants with rips that start from the top of her pants till you can't see them because of her boots. Her top was a tank top that was really low cut, you saw a lot of cleavage. She was finishing up tying her boots when there as a knock on the door.

"Jess you ready?" Maria asked her once again tag team partner.

"Yep let me just finish up my hair then we can head out why don't watch the match that's going on until I'm done."

"Actually there are other thing I'd like to do."

"Like what?"

"Like maybe get some advice."

"Sure what about."

"Well there's this guy."

"Spill." Jessica said sitting on the couch in her dressing room.

"Well," Maria started also sitting down with her. "Ok look I like John Cena like a lot but I don't know how to tell him."

"Really?"

"Yea and since you guys are friends I was thinking you can help me out."

"Of course that's what friends are for."

The two friends hugged until a knock at the that signaled them to come out. They had to face Maryse and Michelle McCool again. The match went back and forth then Maria tagged Jessica in that was where they had to win. Jessica got Maryse down, she climbed into the top rope and did hr finisher cannonball. She changed it though. She faced her opponent like she was going to body slam but instead she jumped curled into a ball did two flips and landed. The ref made a three count and Maria and Jessica won.

**J.R.: **It's amazing how Jessica stayed focused after what just happened between her boyfriend Jeff and her used to be very close friend Matt Hardy.

**Tazz**: That right there is an example of a natural athlete who knows how to stay focused no matter what has happened.

Jessica was happy when they said that. She just hoped that they meant it. As she walked backstage she met up with Matt and Jeff but she was thinking about what Tazz and J.R. said. Could she really be a natural athlete I guess she won't know until the diva battle royal at Wrestlemania.

* * *

**WRESTLEMANIA!!!!!!**

**Jessica's POV**

Tonight is the night I said to myself. My very first wreatlemania and only a couple of months ago she just debuted. Before the battle royal it was the Matt and Jeff Hardy match. I was actually anticipating this. As I was thinking to myself I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said.

My best friend Maria walked in.

"Jessica how many times have I said I love you in the last couple of weeks."

"I don't know I lost track after the first hundred."

"Yea well that's not enough I love you and you are the best friend any one could ever have."

She hugged and almost took the breath out of me. A couple of weeks ago I got John and Maria together. Apparently John liked Maria too so it worked out well.

"So are you ready for the brotherly match."

"Yep I just need Jeff to tell me when it is."

"So who's gonna win?"

"I don't no one would tell me so I guess I'll have to be surprised."

"Well who do you want to win."

"Honestly I just want both of them to get disqualified."

"Really cause I want Jeff to win."

"Uh hello I'm supposed to be his girlfriend here."

"Sorry."

"I'm just kidding."

There was another knock at the door.

"Jess its time to go."

"Alright I'll be right out Jeff."

"Bye Ria I'll be back for the battle royal."

"Bye Jess."

I walked out with Jeff to the ring of my first live wrestlemania. Before we got out I quietly said "Wow" to myself. Well not to quiet since Jeff said "Big right but don't worry you'll do great." Instead of a thanks I kissed him on the lips for luck. As we walked out Matt was already in the ring. Before the match started I gave Jeff a quick kiss then left to go to ringside. The match went back and forth. I kept cheering for Jeff but I was also cheering for Matt in my head. Then Jeff twist of fated Matt and nailed a swanton. When Jeff went for the cover he got a three count. JEFF WON! I climbed into the ring jumped in his arms and kissed for what seemed like forever. When we finished Jeff turned to Matt and stuck out his hand. Matt looked at Jeff but I signaled him to do it. Matt took Jeff's hand and the two brothers hugged. I eventually got in it too. After the match we all walked backstage but I got ready for my battle royal. Apparently no one tells you who supposed to win battle royals at big events like Wrestlemania. All I know that I was supposed to be in the final four. I know I was excited too, but after that we have to play by ear. I went into my dressing room and changed into little red shorts (you know the ones I mean) and a black top that Kelly Kelly always wear. Soon the battle royal started. It went all over the place. I eliminated Jillian, Layla, and Natalya. Soon almost to soon it was the final four. It was me, Michelle, Melina, and Maryse. We all looked at each other cautiously. Then almost instantly I went after Michelle and Melina went after Maryse. It was hard getting Michelle over the top rope like really hard but I finally did, and boy was she pissed. I just smiled at her. I turned around and saw that Melina had already eliminated Maryse. We stared at each other for a while just circling the ring not putting our eyes off each other. Before we started fighting I stuck my hand out and I was relieved when she took it. Then we started going at it. She was tough and actually this is the first time I'm fighting her. She was a little showy, like when I tried to throw her off the top rope she landed on the mat in a split. I love her to death but she can be very show offy(A/N I have no idea if that's a word or not lol) at times. So to show her shes not the only flexible one I did the same thing and she was a little pissed. The match lasted forever back and never ending. I think Melina is actually surprised at how well I'm doing. Finally after what seemed like a half hour I got her off guard. She was leaning on one of the ropes. So I ran to her jumped and hurricarana(sp?) her offed the top rope and she actually landed on her feet. I WON! I was in shock. I got on the top rope pointed to the crowd ad lifted my other hand up like saying 'come on'. I jumped off the rope and kneel-ed in the middle of the ring. I couldn't believe it my very first wrestlemania and I won. I heard J.R. and Jerry talking about my win.

**Jerry**: I can't believe it J.R. she won on her very first wrestlemania match.

**J.R.**: I feel the same way King now lets take a look of how she won.

They played back my tape and I'm even shocked of how I won. I saw the ref climb into the ring with a crown in his hand. He put it on my head and i have to say it fit me nicely. I'm totally kidding. After awhile of cheering I walked backstage but not before blowing a kiss to all my fans. I walked backstage only to be covered in hugs. I saw it was all my friends plus my boyfriend. Congrats ran back and forth. In the back round I saw someone that I couldn't see.

"Mom!" The person yelled.

"Ris oh my god what are you doing here shouldn't you be back in Cameron."

Marisa was with Jeff and I last night during the hall of fame ceremony. Everyone was saying oh this i the infamous daughter. It got annoying, but anyway I expected her to be in North Carolina.

"Yea like I'll miss the most important match of your life."

"Well thanks anyway." I hugged her.

"By the way the crown is ah-dorable."

"Why thank you."

We were all celebrating but then it was time to go back to the hotel. While I was getting ready to go to bed I felt Jeff starting to kiss my neck.

"Jeff stop Marisa's in the other room."

"Actually I'm going downstairs then staying with a friend."

"What friend?"

"This guy I met yesterday-"

"Guy?" Jeff asked.

"And his _girlfriend._" She exaggerated on girlfriend.

Jeff and I looked at each other for a minute.

"I don't know Ris."

"Mom please i even know their parents."

"Maybe you should listen to your mother."

"Please."

Jeff and I looked at each other again.

"Fine."

"Thank you so much and don't worry I'll take my phone."

She left the room.

"Do you think that was a good idea?" I asked

"I don't know but I guess we'll find out but in the mean time."

He started kissing my neck again. His hand went in my shirt and eventually got taken off. One thing lead to another and I think you know what happens

-

**Marisa's POV. **(A/N I know long chapter but I keep getting new ideas don't worry this chapter will end soon)

Ok so I totally lied about the friend thing which I know is horrible but I wanted to meet this guy I met last night at the ceremony. He said he likes to hang out in the lounge and relax so i decided to relax in that same exact spot. I didn't find him there but I did get a cup of hot chocolate, sat in one of the couches, and started to read a book I got from upstairs.

"Hey." A voice behind me said.

I turned around and saw the guy I met last night.

"Hey." I said.

"Marisa right?"

"Yep well now that you know my name I still don't know yours?"

"Oh sorry my name is Jake." He said sitting down.

"Well hello Jake but you never told me how you're here I'm here because my mom and her boyfriends are wrestlers."

"Well you probably won't believe me."

"Try me."

"I'm John Cena's nephew."

"Seriously."

"Seriously."

"Wow I never knew John had a nephew."

"Yep he doesn't really talk about it actually he has a sister my mother (A/N I know he doesn't but in my story he does) who recently past so now I live with him."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Its alright it was a couple of months ago but still you know it hurts."

"I can just imagine my mom and I have been through a lot I can't imagine losing her."

"Yea its hard but we manage."

"What happened to your dad?"

Jake became silent I knew that was the wrong thing to say.

"He left when I was three."

"Oh Jake I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

"It's alright what about yours you said your mom has boyfriend where's your dad."

I knew karma was coming back for me and that was it.

"Oh um he's in jail for destroying my house and for...uh...raping my mom and...me." I said looking away from Jake's eyes and choking back tears.

Even though I wasn't looking at him I could tell Jake's eyes widened.

"Wow oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to."

"No its alright at least he's caught and I'm clean apparently." I said my voice starting to crack and meeting Jake's gorgeous green eyes again.

"Thank god right?"

"Right." I said smiling..

"Tell me Marisa what are you doing down here at midnight."

"Oh well lets just say I was kicked out by my mom and her boyfriend if you know what I mean."

"Oh that sucks but where do you intend on sleeping."

"Well I said I'm staying in a friends room but obviously I'm not."

"Well you know I have an extra bed if you want."

"Really."

"Yea."

"Thanks Jake you're the best." I said hugging him.

He actually hugged back.

"Well I should bring to the room like now." He said breaking apart.

I just nodded. When we walked into the room I was surprised cause there was only one bed and a couch.

"Uh I though you said there were two beds."

"Well the couch turns into a bed so you take the bed I'll take the couch."

"No you don't have to."

"I know I want to and its good since its two separate rooms."

"Ok well good-night."

"Night Marisa." He said then gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

"Night Jake." I said quietly.

**End of Marisa's POV and now its Normal POV**

So Jeff won and so did Jessica and Marisa possibly has a boyfriend. Things are finally looking up for everyone.

* * *

**Chapter over and Like I said only two more chapters left then the story is over but I will make more.**

**Review =D**


	24. Chapter 24

**Alrighty so after this chapter there is going to be one more chapter left to A Helping Hand**

**In this chapter we are going to take a trip to the future.**

* * *

_Two Years Later:_

It's been two years since wrestlemania and things have changed big time for everyone and I mean EVERYONE.

Let's start with Marisa:

Ever since that night with her and Jake she has been lovestruck. They've been keeping touch 24/7. One night Jake actually asked her out, she said yes of course. They manage to keep in touch and see each other a lot even though Jake lives in Boston and Marisa lives in Cameron. Not only has Marisa's personal life been going well but her career as well. So if you haven't read and don't remember in previous chapters her producer/agent said that she's going to have her own show. Well she had to choose a co-star to play a major role, so she picked Kristen(Remember her friend from the audition if you don't go back to chapters 11 and 12)! Kristen was ecstatic when she got the call. Now Marisa won't do anything part of her acting career or singing career without her. They both have taken major steps in their career. Not only that they aren't single, of course Marisa has Jake but Kristen while on tour with the Jonas Brothers she got asked out by Nick Jonas go figure(A/N Yea I did that for my best friend Kristen she's like obsessed with Nick Jonas once I told her before hand she was so happy it was actually pretty funny). The girls have been dating for about a year. Not only that but the girls wear purity rings for their image and cause they're virgins. They wear them differently though instead of on their fingers the girls wear their rings on a chain around their necks.

Matt Hardy:

Since wrestlemania the story between him and Jeff has been cancelled. He has been switched to the raw brand and was going after the WWE champion ship. He is currently WWE champion has fought numerous people. Matt has also found himself a girl. Jessica had a friend named Angela who worked at the diner, who loved Matt Hardy so Jessica introduced her to him they automatically clicked. They went out for about a year then got engaged and eloped. They are currently expecting their first child.

Jeff Hardy and Jessica:

I combined the both of them because a lot has gone on between the two. Jeff is also a champion he's a World Heavy Weight Champion but a two time WWE Champion. He beat Randy Orton for the champion ship (A/N Sorry if you don't like it but I'm making Randy Orton win because I'm sorry but Triple H is champion way to often) then lost it 6 months later to Matt, then shortly after Jeff beat John for the Heavy Weight. Jessica has also done well. She was a diva's champion, and is currently two time woman's champion. After she was crowned Miss Wrestlemania the company wanted to promote her so she challenged Maryse won but lost to Maria(She's current Diva's champion) then challenged Melina but lost it to Beth Phoenix but won it again. Also Jeff and Jessica have continued their on-screen relationship and was voted cutest couple at the Slammy awards(A/N Haha Had to). Their personal lives aren't to bad either. First of all Beth came over and apologized for everything that she did. Everyone accepted her apology and now her and Jessica are pretty close friends. Plus Jeff got a new dog from Jessica for Christmas one year he named his dog Max, but his nick name is shadow cause he follows everyone like a shadow(A/N like my dog Sammy). The two have become closer than ever. Jeff even took Jessica and Marisa to his mothers grave after about six months of dating. Jeff is even thinking about popping the big question.

-

It was a girls day in the Matt Hardy house hold while the guys were out on tour. Jessica had the week off so it's just her, Angela, Beth, and Marisa that day.

"So Angela when are you do?" Jessica asked.

"In like three months."

"Do you know what you're having?" Beth asked.

"A boy."

"Have you thought of names?" Marisa asked.

"Well it's between Logan and Jason."

"I like Jason better." Jessica said.

"Me too." Beth agreed.

"Me three." Marisa also agreed.

"Yea I like Jason actually and the name could be Jason Gilbert Hardy." Angela said.

"That's perfect after Matt's dad." Beth said.

"That's what I thought but its me and Matt's decision."

"True." Marisa said playing with her ring/necklace.

"So Jessica when is Jeff going to ask the big question?" Angela asked.

Jessica nearly choked on her drink.

"Oh...well...um..." Jess struggled.

"Oh come on Mom its only a matter of time before he asks."

"Yea Jess it's obvious he's gonna ask he loves you way to much." Beth said.

"Well...ok look I want him to ask but every time I try to hint it out he changes the subject."

"Don't worry its only a matter of time he gets the guts to ask." Angela said.

"Really?"

"Totally even Matt thinks so."

"Well now all I have to do is wait."

Little does Jessica no Jeff was actually planning on something big on Smackdown.

* * *

**Smackdown**

Jessica sat in Jeff's dressing room think about what the big announcement Jeff has to make tonight.

"Hey Jeff what's the big announcement you're making tonight?" Jessica asked as Jeff walked out of the shower.

"You'll found out tonight."

"Please tell me." Jessica gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"No." He said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"You suck."

"Love you too." Jeff said leaving.

"What is it" She muttered then she looked at the screen that said 'Jeff's Big Announcement Next'.

"I guess I'll find out next."

-

Jeff's Music hit and came out. He had no face paint on and was smiling from ear to ear. He took a mic as he entered the ring.

"As you know I came out here to make a big announcement but first I need someone who's very special to me to come out, Jessica can you please come out."

Jessica came out with confusion written all over her face. Once she entered the ring Jeff took one of her hands while hold the mic with the other.

"Jess, you are the best thing that could of ever happened to me, you've been there when I wanted to run. You've been there no matter what stupid things I did. You stayed when you heard the worst things possible even witnessed. I love you no matter what. That's why I asked you to come out here so I can ask you something."

Jeff got down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful ring that matches Jessica's necklace. It has her birthstone in the middle with diamonds surrounding it inside and outside the band.

"Jessica Isabelle Johnson...Will you marry me?"

Jessica had tears in her eyes, she took her free hand and put it over her mouth. The crowd was silent waiting her to answer. She didn't though she just smiled and nodded and managed to get out a 'Yes'. Jeff took her in his arms, spun her around and kissed her he put her down Jeff put the ring on.

**J.R.**: Tazz did you just see what i just saw

**Tazz**: Yes I did Jeff Hardy and Jessica have just gotten engaged.

The two walked out as happy as ever.

"Jeff did you really mean what you said."

"Jess do you have any idea how long I wanted to do that."

"Now I do."

They kissed for what seemed like forever.

"I Love you." Jeff said when they were done.

"I Love you too."

_2 months later_

It's been two months since Jeff asked the love of his life to marry him. It was a quiet slow day until the phone rang.

"Yo." Jeff answered

_"Jeff it's Matt Ang is going into labor now"_

"Really we'll be their as fast as we can."

Jeff hung up the phone and yelled for Jess and Marisa. In less than ten minutes everyone was at the hospital. Everyone was waiting impatiently in the waiting room wondering if Matt and Angela are ok. Soon Matt came out with a big grin on his face.

"So?" Jessica asked.

"Guys Ang just gave birth to Jason Gilbert Hardy who's 7 pounds, 3 ounces."

Their was a group of congratulations and aw's. Everyone got a chance to hold Jason even Marisa.

"Jeff?" Jessica asked on the way home while Marisa was asleep.

"Yea." Jeff said as he was driving.

"Do you think we could...like you saw...umm" Jessica struggled to get the words out.

"I get what you're trying to say and yes I would like kids of our own someday."

"Hopefully that day is soon." Jessica said showing her ring to him.

"Yea hopefully." He said kissing her hand.

_3 months later-the night before the wedding._

Jessica was laying down thinking about how the next day she will become Mrs. Jeff Hardy. It took months of planning but the wedding in her opinion is going to be perfect. Jessica gave up trying to sleep and went to the balcony. She started thinking of what happened in her life. She looked back at a sleeping Jeff. She started walking back into the room, layed down next to him and started playing with his hair. Which wasn't a good idea since he started to wake up.

"Hey baby." He said tiredly.

"Hey."

"What are you doing up?"

"Just thinking."

"I hope you're not getting second thoughts." He teased.

"And risk not getting married to you never."

"So really what were you thinking about?" He asked leaning on his elbow.

"I don't know I guess just about what has happened in my life like how fast it changed for the better and it's all because of you."

"Really now are you sure you didn't take that line from your vows."

"Well I guess I need to add something else there now don't I."

"Haha I guess you do now try to get some sleep alright." He said as he ran his hand through her hair.

"I'll try."

She gave him a kiss and they fell asleep in each others arms.

_Wedding Day!_

Jessica was in one of the rooms in the church looking at herself in her dress. It was a white strapless dress and beaded at the ends. Her hair was down but curled. The bridesmaid's dresses were simple red dresses.

"Mom can you help me with my zipper?" Marisa the maid of honor asked.

"Sure turn around."

Marisa lifted up her hair as her mom zipped up her dress.

"Now let me see you."

Marisa's dress was different. It was red also but it was halter with a diamond(fake obviously) flower where the dress connects in the front.(A/N Yea I have no idea how to describe it but I think you get the idea) I came to down to her knees. Her hair which was about 4 inches past shoulder length(A/N Haha my hair length) was left pin straight.

"Wow you look amazing."

"Mom are you kidding me you look gorgeous."

"Why thank you."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Jessica said.

"Why don't you look beautiful." Said a fiery red head.

"Maria you made it."

"Of course I did what kind of friend would I be if I missed my best friends wedding."

"I don't but I'm so glad you're here." Jessica said hugging her.

"And you look amazing I think even better than me."

Maria was wearing a simple off the shoulder gold satin dress.

"I'm possible you look jaw dropping."

"Thanks are the others here."

"It was hard but yes."

Out of the whole WWE, Jessica's diva best friend's are: Maria, Maryse, Melina, and Mickie James. Her guy friends are: John Cena, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Phil Brooks, Helms, R-Truth, Triple-H, and Shawn Michael's. Matt doesn't count since soon he is gonna be family.

"Wait whose actually here."

"Umm...John of course and Maryse, Melina, Mickie, Chris, Randy, Helms, Truth, and Phil."

"Ok so half the WWE no big." She joked.

"Eh what are you gonna do."

"Haha true."

"And Paul and Shawn both apologize for not being here they had some family issues."

"I don't care if they have some personal issues it doesn't concern me but I'm not mad at them I'll just joke around."

The girls talked for a while until it was time fore the wedding to start.

The bridesmaid came out then the maid of honor and finally the bride came down last. In Jeff's eyes he saw an angel a beautiful. When she came close the two held hands.

"Ready?" Jeff whispered in her ear.

"Yep." She mouthed back.

"We are gathered here today to welcome these two in holy matrimony. If there are anyone in this room who have a reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

Silence erupted through the church. The two than exchanged ring, now it was time to say vows. Jeff went first.

"Jess...what can I say you changed me. You made me into a better person than I can ever imagine. When you came into my life people already gave up on me, but you gave me a chance. You trusted me from the minute you saw me and most people don't lookat unless they think about the dumb stuff I did. You even trusted me with the one thing you held closest to your heart...your daughter. After all those things I knew that you were the one. The one person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and have children of my own with. I don't think I can imagine my life without you. I will try to be the best husband and step-father I can be. Not only that I will be truthful no mater what happens. You mean way to much to me to not be." Jeff finished.

Jessica had tears in her eyes and some were even rolling down her face. Thank god for water-proof mascara. _I Love you_ She whispered to him.

"Jeff you have no idea what you did for me. Yes I always thought you were cute but then I got to know you. I found out you're not all looks but you have one of the most biggest hearts in the world. You accepted me when people ran away because I have a daughter. You stayed when you knew what can happen and the responsibility. You helped me through everything. You listened when I needed to talk. When I needed to wait for things you never complained or whined. You're perfect. You were here when the worst possible thing had happened. You've made me so happy, happier than all my past relationships. Jeff I love you and nothing will ever change that."

After the vow's the priest said a prayer and said the one sentence that everyone has been hearing all night.

"By the power vested in me and by the state of North Carolina I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may now kiss the bride."

Jeff lifted her chin up and planted a soft kiss on her lips. The church soon filled with claps and cheers.

_That Night_

"So Jeff we're finally married." Jessica said.

"I know so do you wanna start."

"Only if you want to."

"I do."

"Well no time is better than the present."

They started making love hoping to start their very own family.

_A Couple Months Later_

Jessica woke up feeling a wave on nausea go through her. She jumped out of bed and unfortunately knocked poor Jeff off the bed. She ran into the bathroom and started throwing up. Jeff came in behind her, held back her hair, and rubbed her back.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jeff asked when she was done.

"I don't know I woke up and I felt nauseous."

Jeff started to feel her head.

"You don't feel warm but you know why don't you just lay down."

"Yea I think I will."

When Jeff walked out Marisa walked on.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing in here." Jessica said laying down.

"Mom really come on you've been like this for like weeks."

"Shhhh dude do you want Jeff to hear he'll get worried and I mean we just got married."

"Mom do you think you're pregnant I don't know but I don't wanna get Jeff's hopes up."

"You know what I'll go to the drug store and get you a test."

"Yea that will give the press a frenzy I can see it now 'America Star Pregnant?!"

"Fine then I'll go with Angela."

"Ok then that's fine."

"Alright I'll go now but I need to know where my keys are?"

"On the hook downstairs by the door."

"Thanks."

Marisa gave her mother a kiss and left in her car. It was a present for her 18th birthday. She came back ten minutes later with a test.

"Mom you in here."

"Yea right here you get one."

"Yep now hurry up."

Jessica hurried into the bathroom to take the test. Five minutes later she got the results.

"So Mom what does it say?"

Before she could answer someone else came into the picture.

"What does what say?" Jeff asked as he came in.

"Nothing." Jessica said as he hid the stick behind her back, but Jeff already saw it.

"Jess was that a pregnancy test."

Jessica just nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant."

"I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Well what does it say."

"Jeff I'm..."

* * *

**Ooooooooo is Jessica pregnant find out next chapter to see if she is.**

**Review =)**


	25. Chapter 25

****

Alright Last Chapter but I will make more stories. At the end of this chapter I'll fill you in.

Ok last chapter I left it on a cliffhanger now see what happens.

* * *

"Well what does it say." Jeff pestered.

"Jeff I'm pregnant."

Jeff didn't say anything he just scooped Jessica in his arms and kissed her passionately. He set her down when they were done.

"I'm gonna be a dad." Jeff said shocked.

"And I'm gonna be an older sister." Marisa said excited.

"Maybe we should go to the doctor just to make sure." Jessica said.

Jessica and Jeff went to the doctor the next day to make sure she was pregnant. Marisa stayed home, she needed to run lines with Kristen for their show.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy." The Nurse called.

The two stood up and went to the room.

"Alright Mrs. Hardy just go to the bathroom in this cup and then we'll find the results."

Jessica did as she was told, the doctor came back moments later.

"Congrats Mr. and Mrs Hardy you will be expecting a child."

The two sat there shocked and happy at the same time.

"Don't worry I have a feeling you two will be great parents." The doctor said as she walked out.

"You know I think shes right." Jeff said.

"You know I think so too." They kissed lightly.

_Three months later_

Today Jeff and Jessica were going to find out the sex of the baby.

"I can't to find out if I'm gonna have a brother or a sister."

"Don't worry we'll make sure we'll tell you." Jeff teased.

"Are you making fun of me Jeff."

"Maybe."

"Just go."

They both laughed then it was time to go.

"So Jeff tell what do you want?" Jessica asked as they were in the waiting room.

"Honestly I'll be happy with anything."

"Mr. and Mrs. Hardy."

They stood up and went into the room.

"Ok Mrs. Hardy lay down and lift up your shirt."

Jessica did what she was told.

"Well it looks like the baby is health actually the baby is very healthy, would you like to know the sex."

They both nodded.

"Congratulations you are having a girl there are no extra body parts."

The two were both ecstatic.

"So Jeff are you disappointed its not a boy?" Jessica asked as they were in the car.

"Like I said before I'm happy even if we are having a girl."

"You are awesome you know that."

"I know."

They kissed. When they got home Marisa was so happy. Also Jessica called the company and told Shane and Stephine the news. She recently lost her title so they just released her at her request.

_Two Months Later_

After those two months everybody knew about the release. Right now Jessica and Marisa were backstage at Smackdown watching Jeff go one-on-one with Triple H for the title. Everything was going well until something happened that wasn't planned. Jeff flew through the ropes but Triple H dogged and Jeff landed on his head and flipped over. Marisa and Jessica's mouth dropped. There was a 10 count but Jeff was still champion but unconscious. Paul checked on him but Jeff still wasn't moving. Jessica acme out even though there was a little bulge in he stomach and she was released. Marisa even came out even though no one knew who she was.

**J.R.**: Tazz whats wrong with Jeff.

**Tazz**: I don't know but it looks like Jessica and I think that's her daughter I believe her name is Marisa are deeply concerned.

The paramedics took Jeff into an ambulance. They took him to the nearest hospital and told Jessica, Matt, and Marisa to wait in the waiting room. After a couple of hours the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Jessica asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately Mr. Hardy suffered a terrible head injury."

"But he's gonna be alright right?" Matt asked.

"Actually it can go both ways I'm very sorry."

"Can we see him?" Marisa asked.

"Yes but beware he's hooked up to a lot machines."

They just nodded. Everyone walked in and saw Jeff laying there in a medical bed motionless. He has an oxygen mask on and an I.V. tube in his arm. No one said anything, they were afraid that if they did the tears that are coming will fall.

"Jeff?" Jess spoke first, "Jeff you there please tell and do something."

He did nothing.

"Jeff please," Jessica's voice broke. "I can't lose you."

Again nothing. The tears fell and Jessica hugged Matt and cried into him. He tried not to, he tried to be strong. Marisa just slowly walked to Jeff.

"Jeff can you hear me?"

Nothing. Marisa didn't say anything after that. That's how it was for the next couple of days. Soon though those days turned into a week. Then that week turned into two and three and soon a month. During that time Matt surrendered Jeff's title, Their Dad came, and everyone hasn't been all that well. The only person out of the three who is actually healthy is Jessica, but that's only because she wants to have healthy baby. Everyone else isn't, Marisa, Matt, and Jeff and Matt's dad are lacking sleep and hasn't really been eating. One day the doctor saying that Jeff is getting worse, that was just a low blow. While everyone was asleep Marisa started talking to him.

"Jeff come on don't do this. I don't if you can here me but please pull through we all need you, Jeff try to get better please," She started crying. "Dad please." It was the first time Marisa called Jeff dad.

Little did she know her mom and Matt both heard it. Then soon everyone feel asleep. The next day a certain someone paid a visit to Jeff, it was none other than Triple H. Matt saw him and gave him a glare that can scare Satan.

"What are you doing here." Matt said coldly.

"I just wanted to see how Jeff is doing."

"Well thanks for asking actually he's doing great the doctor came to us saying that Jeff is getting worse." Matt said sarcastically.

"I guess I deserved that."

"Yea you did."

"Look I'm sorry but it's not my fault it's partly Jeff's."

"Oh really it his fault, ok well look at the window looking into Jeff's room. What do you see, how about I tell you. You're looking at my sister-in-law who's worried that her husband won't be alive to see their daughter and afraid that she might be a single mother again, who's scared of the fact that she might be losing a person she loves. You're also looking at an eighteen year old girl who's sleep deprived big time. I think this whole month she only slept maybe 20 hours a week. She's skipping meals, that girl is also my step-niece who last night called her step-dad Dad. The last thing you're seeing is the man in a coma. He might not be alive to hear his step-daughter call him dad, who might not be alive to see his own kid. Now do you think that's his fault." Matt practically screamed but couldn't since he's in a hospital.

"No." Paul said quietly.

"Exactly so maybe its best if you go."

Paul walked away not looking back. Matt looked into the room and thought about what he just said.

"Hey Ris why don't you get some sleep I'll watch him." Matt said as he walked in.

"I'm fine." Marisa responded.

"Ris really you should get some sleep its not healthy."

"You don't get it."

"What do you mean?" Matt asked as he sat down next to her.

"Every time I close my eyes all I see is either him dying or I replay the accident over and over again."

"Look it's gonna be alright."

"How do you know."

"I don't you just have to trust me."

"Thank you Uncle Matt." She then fell asleep on his shoulder.

Matt smiled for the first time this month. Over the next week Jeff started to get better. Then they took the oxygen mask off since he started breathing again. Today though is going to be the day that everyone gets a big relief. Marisa was the only one awake no surprise there when she heard a moan. She saw that Jeff's starting to wake up.

"Oh my god." She managed.

She finally saw his eyes open. She didn't give him time to say or do anything, she just hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"Me too, oh and I heard every word you said before." Jeff said as he hugged back.

"I'm glad Dad."

"Me two sweet heart."

He kissed her forehead.

" Uncle Matt, Mom wake up."

They woke up immediately. They all went up to him and hugged him. Matt hugged him and then Jessica came over crying but still kissed him.

_Two Months Later_

Jeff got out of the hospital a month before. He's better and is training for his return to the WWE. He's happy about one thing, he will be home when his daughter is born.

"Hey anyone home." Marisa said as she walked into the house.

"Yea your mother is upstairs laying down."

"Alright hey dad have you thought of name's yet."

"Well actually your mother and I were talking and we thought maybe you can help us out only if you want to though." Jeff smiled.

"Sweet."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Maybe."

"Haha so what do have in mind?"

"Well...either Jennifer, Alicia, or Cameron."

"Those are all too bad you only have to pick one."

"Alright how about...Cameron Elizabeth Hardy."

"That's nice alright your new sister will be Cameron Elizabeth Hardy, I'll go tell your mom."

Jeff went upstairs and saw an eight month pregnant Jessica laying on the bed.

"Hey I asked Marisa about a name." Jeff said laying down next to her.

"Really and what did you come up with?"

"What do you think about Cameron Elizabeth Hardy."

"I like it."

Jessica started rubbing her stomach.

"One more month Jeff."

"I know."

"You nervous?"

"Kind of."

"Don't be look how well you did with Marisa."

"Thanks and I don't think you ave to worry about anything either."

"Thanks." She kissed him lightly on the lips.

_One month later_

It was a quiet and slow day in the Hardy house hold. Until...

"Jeff, JEFF!"

"What, whats wrong."

"I think my water just broke."

Jeff's eyes widened and rushed to get everything ready. He called Matt, Beth, and Marisa since she was out with Jake. He rushed her to the hospital. She was immediately put into labor.

"Alright Jessica when I count to three I want you to push." The doctor said.

She just nodded while Jeff held her hand.

"Ok one...two...three push!"

She did that.

"Ok great one more time."

Jeff kissed her head.

"You're doing great." He whispered in her ear.

"Ok one...two...three push!"

She pushed one more time until she heard crying.

"Congrats its a girl."

Jessica fell back onto the bed breathing heavily.

Jeff how is she?"

"She's beautiful." Jeff said as she kissed her head once more.

After she was cleaned up the doctors handed little Cameron Elizabeth Hardy to Jeff. Jeff held her gently then gave her to Jessica. Jessica looked at her baby beautifully.

Jeff she's gorgeous."

"Yea she is."

After the doctor gave the ok Jeff told everyone that they can go in. Everyone took turns holding Cameron.

"My sister is so cute." Marisa said when she got a chance told her sister.

"Yea she is and maybe that can be us someday." Jake said gesturing Jeff and Jessica looking happy.

"Maybe." Marisa said looking at Jake happily.

He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Marisa gave Cameron back to her mother. Jessica looked at her and Jeff's baby thinking about what happened the past few years. She went from a single mother struggling to pay for all the simple things, to a former diva with a new baby and a husband who loves her. No matter what happened in the past everyone stuck together, and sometimes a helping hand can get you through anything.

* * *

**Ok story officially over. Now don't worry I'll start my next story very soon. It's called "Why to yourself when you already lied to everyonelse."**

**Summery:**

**26 year-old Taylor and Alicia are best friends and fulfilling there dreams as divas and were immediately put into a storyline with the Hardy brothers, but what happens when the two friends lie when their personal lives get a little hard. It doesn't help when the brothers start fighting 24/7. Will things ever be the same?**

**OK thats my new story so tell if you like it**


End file.
